


My little fox

by Karma8811



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Minho, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bang Chan is Whipped, Beta Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bottom Kim Woojin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boypussy, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Depression, Dog Hybrid Kim Seungmin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hospitals, Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Hybrids, I promise im sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Kim Woojin Being an Asshole, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Badass, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Kim Seungmin, Omega Kim Woojin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Poor Yang Jeongin | I.N, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Smut, Squirrel Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma8811/pseuds/Karma8811
Summary: Jeongin has hurt to much and now hes alone. He had no owner, the only person who he started to get close to was gone, and now he was alone. He wanted to fight off the wolves, but he couldnt protect himself...So a wolf decides to intervene.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 42
Kudos: 208





	1. The beginning

Jeongin forced himself onto his elbows. The ground was cold and his entire body hurt. He had cuts and bruises that littered every inch of his skin. It was difficult for him to move, but he knew he couldnt stay here.

His ears twitched as he could hear the howl in the distance and he felt his entire body tense up. He needed to leave before another wolf found him. It wasnt pretty last time, clearly.

He struggled to his feet and walked forward on shaky legs. He knew he wasnt moving fast and they would quickly catch his scent and attack, which he didnt want.

He didnt always have to worry about these sorts of things. He used to have a collar and an owner. Now all he had was the torn and old clothes that he could find and a choker that the last wolf left on him. He couldnt figure out how to get off since it wasnt the typical one. This one had spikes that dug into his skin anytime he moved wrong.

He heard another howl, this time closer and his stomach filled with dread. He shouldve moved earlier, he shouldnt have laid there deciding to take a nap. sure he needed the sleep, but he couldnt afford any other injuries.

Afterall, being injured is why he was here. Jeongin was a beta so he couldnt get prenant and he never understood why his owner got a beta instead of another omega. It turned out that omegas had female parts even if they were male, but betas had regular genitals. 

His owner liked doing odd things that an omega couldnt satisfy him with, so he got a beta. The other omega who was a few years older then jeongin and happened to be a weasle, didnt like the attention jeongin got.

One night he had snuck into jeongins room, which always felt like a cage to him, and tried to kill him. Jeongin woke up with the omega on top of him tears falling down his eyes. He was shouting at jeongin saying that he was the reason he was useless. He was already an infertile omega and the fact the he didnt have what master wanted, he was going to get thrown out on the streets now that jeongin was there.

Jeongin was shocked and it was worse whenever he saw the knife in the omegas hand. He started screaming and thrashing around but the omega stabned him in the shoulder. He cried and apologized the entire time, but he didnt stop. 

Jeongin had been stabbed for a total of nine times before his owner had come and got him. He didnt want to pay for hospital bills and he thought jeongin was going to die anyways, so he threw him out on the street. Its a miracle that he survived. If it wasnt for another omega named woojin, that helped him, he would be dead.

Tears were brought to his eyes as he thought of the kind hearted omega. He had ran from his owner out of fear, but one night the wolves found them. Jeongin was injured and he couldnt run, so woojin decided to protect the small boy. He ran and most of them chased after him. However two stayed behind to have fun with the beta who wasnt running.

After that he had looked for the omega but he was never able to find him. 

The scent of a nearby alpha made him scrunch his nose up. He sniffed the air sighing just slightly when he realized it was only a cat. Sure he needed to be wary of any alpha, but wolves were the worst.

They were viscious and they didnt care about anything really. They formed the majority of gangs and were responsible for a lot of crimes in this area. It was safe to say, that if you ran across a wolf, they werent leaving until you bled.

Jeongin managed to walk about a block before his legs gave out. He hit the pavement hard crying out as he made contact. He felt his eyes stinging as he wipped at his face.

He was going to be okay. He tried telling himself that nothing was wrong but he couldnt help but feel the dread in his stomach.

He heard another howl and it was awfully close. As far as he knew, he was the only person out on the streets. He could smell the wolves alpha scents getting stronger.

They were coming closer and jeongin was certain that they could smell him. He had always been told that he had a strong scent for a beta, and vanilla was considered a rarity. Many betas smelled of woodsy or natural things like sand or salt water. Yet, here he was smelling of vanilla causing the alphas to think he was an omega.

He wanted to get up and run but he couldnt. He heard the heavy steps of boots approaching and he hid his head in his arms.

"Aww, what do we have here." He heard a low growl and immediatly he flattened his ears and tucked his tail rolling onto his back in a submissive manner hoping they would at least go easy.

"Aww looks like we found a little foxy." One of the men knelt beside him and played with his ear. He had to stop himself from cringing especially when the man came closer and nibbled on his ear.

"He looks like hes been waiting for us, he even has a choke collar on." Another one, this one a taller wolf that had dark brown ears and a tail that seemed long and unruly spoke up this time. He walked closer kicking jeongins legs apart.

"Well little foxy, were you waiting for a wolf to come and fuck you senseless." The one by his ear teased as he bit down on the boys skin between his neck and shoulder. He yelped causing the men to laugh.

"Guys it looks like hes on the brink of death." The third one finally spoke up and jeongin couldnt help but agree. He barely ate, slept and he was covered in bruises and cuts, so he knew he looked terrible.

"Hey looks dont matter, all that matters is his little fucking hole, isnt that right slut." The one between his legs kicked at his genitles causing him to yelp loudly and curl in on himself. 

He just wanted them to hurry up and get done with this. He hated this part, the degrading and the teasing. It made him feel even worse about himself even though he knew everything they said was true and that was how he was supposed to feel.

The alpha between his legs finally knelt down and pulled off the ripped shorts that barely covered him. He whimpered as he felt the cold night air against his skin. The alpha unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down kust enough to let his cock out.

Jeongin visablly shook and gulped just from looking at the length and girth of that thing. Jeongin by no means was still tight after everything hes gone through, but he wasnt that loose. He shut his eyes wanting to dissapear but he felt something poking his lips. He looked up to see the first alphas cock pressed against his mouth.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours, but you have to promise not to bite." Jeongin frowned and when he didnt open the alpha who was just standing off to the side came over. He knelt beside jeongin smiling softly, but that quickly died down when the man grabbed his collar and pulled it tight causing the spikes to dig into his throat painfully. Sure they werent sharp and wouldnt cut him but he couldnt breath.

He opened his mouth trying to get air but instead his mouth was filled by the alphas cock. He couldnt breath and he whimpered as the other alpha let go of his choker.

"Thats a good boy, just lay there and take it, alright. I promise you everything will be better in a second." He wanted to cry as he felt hands rubbing over his nipples, a cock prodding at his hole, and the one in his mouth started moving. He couldnt do anything but lay there though. Sure he wanted to run and fight, but he was just a beta and there were three alphas on top of him. 

He tried not thinking about the stinging pain in his lower regions or the fact that he couldnt breath. He just let it happen knowing there was nothing he could do. He gaged on the cock in his mouth as it started pushing in deeper. He really tried not to close his mouth so that his canines wouldnt accidently bite the male, however no matter how hard jeongin tries, he always fails.

He hears the man start screaming and jeongin tastes blood in his mouth. Hes confused at first until the man pulls out and jeongin can finally breath. He looks up and sees blood running down the alphas cock and little marks from where his teeth made contact. 

He freezes as all movement seizes, then they all back away from him. He was confused knowing that they wouldnt just stop like that, right? 

In a flash of movement jeongin was on his feet, well kind of. The alpha he bit had grabbed him by his hair pulling him all the way up. Jeongin screamed as he scratched at the hands but he was thrown against the wall.

"You think you can hurt me beta!" His voice was deep and was loud and jeongin wanted to die. He was reeking of pheremones and it was overwhelming jeongin. He had come to understand why omegas never fought back.

"You fucking little fox, youre nothing!" A kick to the side.

"Youre just a slut waiting to be fucked!" His hair was grabbed and he was thrown to the side again. 

""You dont even deserve to be living!" He felt a kick to his face and his vision swam. He knew he was bleeding and who knew what other injuries he had.

"Hey! Stop that!" He tensed up hearing a fourth voice. This one was absolutly terrifiying with how deep and low it was. The voice was followed by a low growl and he could see the three alphas flatten their ears and tuck their tails between their legs.

It was comical watching the alphas being so submissive like that.

"You have three seconds to get out of here now." He saw them nod their heads and they quickly ran off not even concerned with pulling their pants up.

Jeongin wanted to close his eyes and kneel down but he could smell something familiar. He smiled slightly smelling the sweet scent of magnolias, reminding him of woojin. Maybe he was finally dying and he was going to be happy with woojin. He could stay beside the sweet omega and they could play all day. He found himself smiling as he thought of the older male until a figure stood above him.

He could tell that he was talking but jeongins ears were ringing and he couldnt focus.

\---

The alpha walked around with his omega, well it wasnt necessarily his. He had found the omega being attacked a while back and decided to protect him. He wasnt the only one either. He had other omegas like jisung, seungmin, and felix, but they were claimed so they didnt fall under his jurisdiction anymore. 

Woojin had ramained the only omega to have not been claimed and chan found himself happy at that thought. Woojin was surprisingly big for an omega, granted he was a panda bear, but he was the softest omega he had met. 

The others were very hyper and often got themselves in sticky situations that chan had to get them out of. It was nice having a pack within his own, but it was complicated. When chan found out that jisung, the first to be claimed, had in fact been claimed, he thought it was terrible at first. However he found out very quickly that the six men closest to him were content with everything. He wanted to hit his head on a wall, hard, and repeatedly.

Now with his four omegas dropping down to one, chan couldnt help but feel a bit useless. He said he protected people, but he felt as if what he was doing wasnt nearly enough. 

The rest of his pack resented him for protecting the omegas and even the smaller alphas that he had quickly become friends with. Granted they couldnt really do anything because of his position.

You see, wolf packs were smiliar to gangs and if that was the case, then he was the leader. He was the alpha amoung all other alphas and no one could challange him. Granted if it werent for minho, hyunjin, and changbin, he wouldnt have the position that he was in now.

"Do you smell that?" Woojins head shot up his eyes immediatly darting around his stature being one of fear. Chan pulled the older male into his arms and shushed him.

"Its okay baby, no ones going to hurt you."

"Thats not why im scared." Woojin said pulling away from the male and walking forward just to stop. Chan frowned and nodded his head. He had found woojin almost on the brink of death with five wolves on top of him. It was disgusting and chan had all but almost killed them.

Chan looked around and frowned realizing that this was near the area where he found woojin and thought that the familiar scents were coming back to him.

"Why dont we leave-"

"No, i smell something familiar." Woojins voice was quite and he could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Chan frowned and grabbed the boys hand trying to pull him away.

"Lets just go-"

"I said no!" Chan was a bit shocked as the omega raised his voice and he went running. Chan gasped and ran after him quickly.

"Woojin stop!" Chan frowned as the omega slowed to a stop and chan closed the distance.

"Whats-" that was when the scent hit him. The air was filled with other alpha scents that were way too strong. They were purposefully letting their pheremones stink up the air and that could only mean one thing. There was an omega nearby. 

"Stay here-"

"No im comimg, the scent is familar." Woojin said looking at chan tears falling down his eyes.

"But-"

"Im coming." Woojins voice was stern and chan sighed nodding his head. The alphas werent far and what chan saw was disturbing. A boy was on the ground bleeding from his head and there were three alphas surrounding him. Two of them had their pants off and the boy was almost naked, the only thing he was wearing was a torn shirt and a metal choke collar.

He felt anger welling inside of him as they kicked him in the head and chan couldnt take it anymore. He snapped and couldnt help but watch as the three ran leaving the boy.

He turned back to woojin to tell him to wait there while he checked on the omega, but woojins eyes were wide and he was crying. Chan was confused as the omega ran to the boy.

"Jeongin, oh my god jeongin are you okay!" Woojin shook the boy but he didnt seem to hear him and he was just staring off into space.

"Chan please help him!" Chan nodded as he ran over and picked the small boy up frowning slightly. He was so light and chan frowned at the state he was in.

"Hes-"

"Chan we have to hurry!" Woojin pulled the boys shirt heading back the way they came. Chan frowned at woojins behavior but he followed him walking alongside him still carrying the small fox.


	2. The meeting

Somewhere along the way jeongin had passed out. He sidnt remember chan coming and saving him, he disnt remember the walk there, and he certaintly didnt remember being placed in the comfy bed. So when he woke up in pain and laying on the bed a set of new clothes on him that didnt exactly fit he freaked out. 

Jeongin jumped out of the bed just for his legs to give out and cause him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh hes awake!" Jeongin jumped at the high pitched squeal and looked up seeing a boy with blonde hair and cute little round ears smiling. Beside him was another boy his hair more of an orangish brown and ears that were slightly pointed.

"Dont start screaming!" The boy with cat ears statrted ahouting at the squirell boy.

"Dont scream at me!"

"Im not screaming"

"Yes you are!"

"No im not!" The two of them were arguing and jeongin was confused. He sniffed the air finding it odd that he was greeted by two omegas instead of an alpha.

"You two are going to scare him." A third omega appeared and jeongin couldnt help but wonder how many were here.

"Hi, sorry about them, im seungmin." The boy had a cute face and two floppy ears that reminded him of a dog. His tail was wagging excitedly and jeongin couldnt help but smile at the sight. 

"Hey we did nothing wrong, oh and im jisung! Im a squirrel and my alphas a cat named minho! Hes so sweet and sexy-"

"Jisung stop." Jeongin started shaking at the mention of an alpha. He knew it was too good to be true. Omegas couldnt just show up and scare off three wolves and then take him to protect him. No of course there had to be an alpha involved and jeongin disnt want to know what was going to happen to him.

Seungmin said something to the other boy and he approached jeongin pulling him into a soft hug. Jeongin wanted to cry as he looked up and was reminded of woojin. He wasnt as gentle and he didnt smell the same but they were similar. 

He shut his eyes as he sat there shaking until he felt arms leave him and he thought that maybe the alpha had showed up. He felt strong arms wrap arouns him and his eyes widened. He started kicking and screaming but the arms held him down. They werent hurting him but they were holding him gently which was odd. He caught the scent of magnolias and froze.

"Jeongin calm down." Woojins voice cracked and jeongin looked ip to see woojin holding onto him. Jeongin felt his eyes tear up as he saw the oldee omega smiling back at him.

"Woojin! I-i t-though that y-you died! W-why did you run off l-like that!" Woojin held the crying boy close to him shushing him.

"Its okay, i was saved. This isnt about the past though, right now i need to know if youre okay?" Woojin pulled away from the boy seeing the extent of his injuries. 

Chan wouldnt let him in the room as they were cleaning him up and it had made woojin mad. Now looking at jeongin clearly, he understood why. He had dark purple bruises all around his neck along with bite marks that had been bandaged. The left side of his face was swollen and his lip was cut in various places. There was a deep cut that he been stitched together on his forehead. That was just the extent of the injuries that woojin could see, who knew what laid under those clothes.

"You said this wasnt about the past though." Jeongin said a small smile on his face that made woojin frown.

"Stop trying to mess with me, i just want to know if youre okay." When they first met jeongin was upset but quickly he stopped with the depression. Instead he switched over to a more sarcastic and blunt attitude. It drove woojin insane but he loved that about jeongin. Everytime that he got on woojins nerves he simply smiled his bright smile and everything was better again.

Jeongin feowned and let his hang low. "No im not okay woojin. I tried looking for you when you left, but i never found you." Jeongin looked up tears in his eyes and woojin felt his heart break. "You left me alone woojin! H-how did you expect me to be okay after that!" Jeongins coice cracked and he shook his head and woojin pulled him into a hug.

"Im sorry, i wanted to find you, but i couldnt. Im sorry." Woojin pet his ears knowing that jeongin was a softie when it came to his ears. he leaned into woojin crying.

"Is everything okay." A deeper voice cut through the room and jeongin froze. He could smell the scent of the alpha and he turned slowly seeing the fluffy grey ears and tail. He whimpered slightly his ears falling flat and his tail curling between his legs.

Jisung and felix watched the boy frowning at his reactions. Was he that afraid of alphas. He wasnt even an omega and he was acting like that, granted he looked like hes been through some shit.

"Chan i dont think this-"

"Wheres the new omega!" Hyunjin burst through the door and jeongin jumped out of fear. Woojins eyes widened and shot chan a glare. 

"Hes not-" woojin started holdong jeongin closer.

"Is that him! Hes so cute, is he hurt?" Jeongin was terrified of wolves and now there were two in the room and one was getting closer. Jeongin bared his teeth a low growl coming from his throat. Hyunjin smiled and walked over patting the boys head.

Jeongin didnt know what to do. This alpha was to close and his scent was intoxicating. He just wanted the alpha to go away but he sat down in front of jeongin. He whimpered again and let his head hang low.

Woojin frowned but didnt say anything. He wanted to, no needed to see how bad jeongin really was. He let jeongin crawl out of his lap watching the younger intently.

Jeongin knew what was going on. Woojin may have been saved, but it was for a price and it was clearly the same for the rest of the omegas here. Jeongin wanted to cry but this was better then being on the streets. No one had visable injuries so maybe it wouldnt be as bad. 

He crawled into the smaller wolves lap straddling his legs. He refused to look up at the alpha and he bit his lip as closed his eyes and he leaned up kissing the alpha grinding down on his lap. He felt uncomfortable and disgusting but if this was how he had to survive, it was better then the streets.

"Jeongin!" Woojin was shocked seeing how defeated the beta looked. He pulled jeongin away and saw the boy was crying. He glared at hyunjin whos face was a light pink and his eyes were filled with lust.

"How dare you let him do that!" Woojin held the crying boy and hyunjin shook his head. "That wasnt my fault-"

"Hes scared and he doesnt know whats going on and youre just going to let him kiss you and grind on you!" Seungmin started yelling at hyunjin who just huffed.

"Im getting yelled at when hes the one who did it!"  
"Hyunjin stop." Chan walked into the room clearly the authorative figure because everyone stopped screaming. The only sound was jeongins pitiful whimpers.

"Can i touch you." Chan immediatly cringed at his words and saw woojin glaring at him out the corner of his eyes. Jeongin tensed up but he moved away from woojin who tried grabbing him back. Jeongin crawled over to the kneeling alpha and positioned himself on his knees in front of him never looking at his face.

"What do you want?" He said expecting the worst. He was confused as to why they were yelling at the other alpha, maybe he didnt belong to that one. Maybe this was his alpha. It would make sense because he was clearly the leader.

Chans face was confused as he tried figuring out what the younger boy was asking. 

Jeongin sighed as he looked away from the boy altogether. He wasnt bad looking, he could even consider him cute. He had grey hair but it didnt make him look old and the fluffy ears and tail were adorable. Maybe he should make the first move? Maybe that would make the alpha go easier on him. 

Jeongin moved closer fitting himself between his knees and chans face lit up bright pink but jeongin didnt see this. Woojin wanted to run over but hyunjin stopped him. He wanted to bite the boy but hyunjin wasnt doing this out of spite.

Jeongin took his shirt off exposing his chest and woojins breath caught in his throat. He had claw marks, bite marks, and bruises all over his chest and sides and everywhere. No wonder jeongin was so afraid.

Chan wasnt sure what was going on but he was mesmirized by the boy. He knew he should stop the male omega, but he couldnt bring himself to. He watched as the boy reached down and proceeded to take his pants and underwear off. 

Everyone watched as he sat in front of chan completely naked and what was even more shocking was that he didnt have a vagina. There was no vulva with lips, instead he had a penis and a ball sack.

"Youre not an omega?" Hyunjin breated out as he stared at the boy.

Jeongin could feel his body heating up as he noticed everyone staring at him. They all thought he was an omega because he seemed so weak and honestly he doesnt blame them. He would have thought he was an omega also.

He leaned in close to chan and chan put his hand up pushing the boy back.

"Youre mad im not an omega arent you? You cant breed me so i guess theres point in keeping me here. Just please the least you could do is kill me quickly instead of putting me back on the streets."

Everyone grew quite at his words and chan started to tear up. He pulled the boy into a tight hug and he could see that he had surprised him.

"Im not mad that youre an omega and im not going to kill you and im not putting you back on those streets. Listen here, you are mine now. You are under my protection. I wont let anyone hurt you, okay?" 

Jeongin wanted to believe him but he was an alpha wolf, and they couldnt be trusted. He looked around the room and saw everyone smiling at him. He finally looked up at the boy holding hom and saw that the alpha was smiling.

Jeongin didnt know how to react. This alpha seemed to genuinely care about him right now, but thats impossible.

"Jeongin, hes the one who saved me." Woojin spoke softly and jeongin looked at the other omega and smiled nodding his head.

"I cant say i trust you, but i guess i can give you a shot." chan smiled at the boy and jeongin looked away frowning. He looked down realizing that he was stark naked and his face lit hook p a bright red. He grabbed his clothes getting dressed as fast as he could wincing at the sudden movements.

"You idiot, you reopened the stitches, im going to have to do those all over again!" Woojin frowned staring down at the boy and jeongin smiled sheepishly apologozing for the next twenty minutes as woojin restitched him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongin sighed as he waited for woojin to finish his stitches. He wasnt sure why he got mad at him, but it couldnt be helped.

"I know your scared jeongin, but you dont have any reason to be afraid. Chan is nice, really nice. Hes the one who saved all of us." Woojin smiled at him and jeongin had to look away.

"No really he did." Seungmin, one of the other omegas, walked into the room. "I grew up on the streets and wolves loved having a little pet dog for a short time. When i was seven chan came and saved me. He isnt much older then me, but he was a wolf so most people dont argue with him."

"Most of them have similar stories jeongin, there is no need to be so standoffish." Woojin pulled jeongin into a hug and smiled.

Jeongin just nodded his head unsure of what to do. He knew that the omegas wouldnt be a problem but he couldnt help but be scared of the alphas. That was how he had lived his entire life so why should now be any different.

"Can i walk him around?" Woojin looked at seungmin and saw his bright smile and nodded his head.

"Alright you can take him, but just this once." Seungmin smiled and nodded his head. He held his hand out to jeongin who just looked at it.

"You can grab it." Woojin whispered and jeongin placed his hand in the other males. He pulled him up and jeongin felt his legs shaking.

"Its okay, ill walk slow so you can get used to the movement." Jeongin liked his smile. It was bright and filled with warmth and love. He couldnt help but smile back.

"You have a cute smile." Seungmin said as he started pulling him around the house.

"So that is your room, you wont have to share since you dont have an alpha yet-"

"So ill have to get one afterall..."

"Nononono, you dont have to have one unless you want one. We arent going to make you do anything that you dont want to do." Jeongin nodded his head sighing out of relief. He could tell that everyone else was already marked, well except for woojin, but the other three were.

"Anyways this is my room so if you ever need anything feel free to come by and talk to me."

"Whos your alpha?" Jeongin looked at him and saw his smile brighten.

"Oh its hyunjin, you know the other-"

"I know who that is." Jeongin couldnt help but blush at the thought of what had happened earlier. "Why didnt anyone stop me, you guys just let me carry on with what i was doing."

"We wanted to see how far gone you were. We needed to see how hurt you really were so that we could fix you." Seungmin had stopped walking and held both of jeongins hands gentlly.

"Im already broken, you shouldnt waste your energy on someone like me. Help somelne who is still holding on to something." Jeongins eyes seemed so sad and full of hurt. Seungmin wanted to cry as he pulled him into a hug.

"Everything thats broken can be fixed."

"How do you fix a piece of glass? You cant, instead you just replace what was broken and then its fixed."

"Your not a peice of glass though." Seungmin smiled as he started pulling the boy again. "Youre a fox. You are living and therefore you can be fixed. You just need to be shown a bit of love." Jeongin felt his cheeks heat up and he shoom his head.

People werent that easy to fix. It would be nice if someone could just hug him and everything would be better, but it doesnt work like that. Hes seen to much, hes felt to much pain, he been broken for to long. He wasnt even sure if he was ever okay. How do you fix someone like that?

"Oh hey jisung!" Seungmin ran over to the squirrel who was standing beside a taller male. He had cat ears and a long elegant tail that matched his blue hair. He seemed so regal but he also seemed as if he was strong.

Jeonging shivered whenever he saw the cats eyes roam over his body.

"Hes hurt." The cat walked over and jeongin froze. Sure the other two alphas may not want anything, but who knew what this one wanted. His entire body was stiff as he saw the male alpha standing in front of him.

"P-please do-" jeongin froze when the male leaned down and licked his neck. Oh god, he really did want something else. His ears flattened and his tail went between his lega which were shaking.

"Minho, what are you doing!" Jisung screamed at the male alpha who was smirking until he saw jeongins face.

"Oh gosh, i was just messing around, you okay kid?" Jeongin was shaking and both jisung and seungmin ran over to him. Jisung held onto him while seungmin stood in front of him.

"Hey, its okay jeongin. That is minho, hes jisungs alpha. Hes a cat and he likes to mess with people. He didnt mean any harm to you jeongin. I promose that was just him messing with you, he doesnt know and hes not trying to hurt you okay."

"Hey im sorry i didnt mean to upset you." The cat smiled and jeongin just nodded. He didnt know what to do and seungmin grabbed his hand again.

"Hey your okay, it was just a little lick anyways. Minhos always been like that though. Its something youll have to understand. Hes not trying hurt you or anything, he just likes to mess with people.

"Its alright, woojin used to get mad at me for messing with him."

"Thats great, your understanding." Seungmin let out a sigh of relief and continued walking.

"So how did you and woojin meet anyways. He never really mentioned you, but now i guess i understand why."

Jeongin looked down at his feet wondering if he should tell him. He told him his story so maybe he should tell him.

"Well i had an owner and he had an omega who was infertile, so he was mad at me. He tried to kill me and i was tossed out. Woojin found me because he could smell me and thought i was another omega in distress. It turned out that i was just a beta on the brink of death. Ill never understand why he helped me out, but im thankful that i met him."

"Youre not thankful that he saved your life." It seemed odd that he would say he was glad to meet him but not say that he was glad that he save him.

"Honestly, no im not. If i would have died there i wouldnt have had to go through as much pain as i did. The streets are terrible, im certain you understand that, but then again you were young-"

"It was worse because i was young. Youre sitting there dismissing everyone else here just because you got hurt. Thats not the way to make friends or to fit in. If you keep saying that you want to die, no ones going to stay beside you. we want to help you and you cant just sit there acting as if what happened to you was the absolute worse." 

Seungmin was releasing pheremones that screamed he was in distress and jeongin frowned deeply. His ears flattened instinctively.

"I had my virginity torn from me when i was six years old! Do you think that im okay from that! No, it hurt, but i didnt sit there wanting to die, i chose to live as best as i could! Then chan came and helped me out and i didnt reject him! I didnt act as if i was completely traumatized and defeated! I didnt try fucking him because i could see he was a good guy!"

"Not everyone that you meet wants to use you, and i would reccomend that you hurry up and learn that." Jeongin had started crying during the rant.

"Hey is everything-" chan walked down the hall having smelt the distressed omega and frowned seeing seungmins red face. Jeongin was crying and chan frowned.

"Seungmin what happened." Chan ran over to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"I-im sorry, i didnt mean to make you upset. I understand that my problems mean nothing and i should be happy. I just cant help but hate myself everyday because i cant be happy. I cant fight off the predators and go about my day smiling. Im sorry if me being broken is hurting you and ill try to smile just to make you happy. I promise ill act like im okay if thats what you want." 

Jeongin was crying hard and seungmin felt his heart break. He felt bad for the boy but he shouldnt act like this.

"Seungmin, go to your room." Chan said genty not wanting to scare jeongin. Seungmin sighed and rolled his eyes grumbling on his way back.

"Jeongin, can you look at me." Jeongin sniffled as he looked up at the wolf.

"I dont think i introduced myself last time. My name is Bang Chan, but you can just call me chan. I own this house and i like to take in people who have been hirt. Its okay that your not okay because no one here is actually okay. Weve all been hirt in one way or another and we can help you through this. Dont pretned to be happy just because someone says you should be happy."

Jeongin just nodded his head and frowned.

"Im being serious, if you want ro cry, then cry. If you want to yell and get your feustations out, you can come to me. Ill let you yell at me, ill let you hit me, ill let you do whatever you like. Im here to help you jeongin. I may not be the best at it, but i know i can at least keep you from getting worse."

Jeongin looked at the wolf and he couldnt believe that he had said all of that. No one has ever offered to help him like this except for woojin. Maybe this boy wasnt as bad as jeongin had anticipated.

"Alright." He said not even really thinking at this point anymore. Chan smiled brightly and jeongin felt his heart skip a beat. Why did he find this wolf so beautiful.

"You look tired. Come on lets get you back in bed so you can sleep. You had a long day." Jeongin nodded leetong.the alpha leas him through the halls.

They went back to his room and jeongin frowned seing how dark it was. He was wasnt afraid of the dark, but he was afraid of beong alone.

"Alright good night jeongin" chan smiled not wanting to do anything else that would make the boy freak put or anything.

Chan turned away but he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He turned around seeing jeongin looking away from him. He smiled slightly seeing that his hand was holding the edge of his shirt.

"Did you need something jeongin?" He smiled as he turned around to face the boy who was claerly trying to hide his embarressment.

"I dont want to be alone." He smiledas he looked at the boy.

"You want me to stay here with you." He felt happy, he was already coming to him for help and they only talked twice. He was adorable and this was what chan wanted. He wanted him to be able to come to him for anything that he needed.

"No, i want woojin." Chan felt his heart plummet and he sighed.

"Of course you do, let me go and get him." He smiled and petted the boys hair earning a glare from the younger. Chan couldnt help but get happy at seeing some sort of wmotion even if it was anger, but he didnt seem sad right now.

Chan walked away from the boy and walked to woojins room knockijg on the door.

"Jeongin-" chan smiled sheepishly at woojin whos expression quickly dropped from happiness to one that didnt really say anything.

"Oh its just you."

"Whats that supposed to mean."

"It means i was hoping it was jeongin at my door." Woojin was pouting and chan couldnt help but think that the older omega was absolutly adorable.

"Jeongin wants you to sleep with him tonight." Chan couldnt help but smile at the omegas expression. Woojin smiled brightly as he nodded his head.

"Alright thank you chan." He smiled as he walked out of the room and went towards jeongins room. He opened the door slowly and saw the male sitting on the bed his knees pulled up to his cheat.

"You okay baby." Woojin sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug. Jeongin immediatly started crying and woojin was shocked. 

"Woojin, i think seungmin hates me." He seemed ao upset, but woojin disnt know how to help him. "He started yelling at me saying that my problems werent nearly as bad as everyone elses and i shouldnt act so depressed all the time."

"Hey, dont ever let anyone tell you your problems dont mean anything, and trust me ill talk to him." Jeongin looked up at woojin who had a dark expression on his face and jeongin smiled slightly.

"Youre not going to say anything nice are you."

"He hurt my baby, so no, im not going to be nice." Woojin smiled as he laid down and pulled jeongin with him. "Lets cuddle though." Jeongin smiled and nodded as he laid with the omega falling asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeongin woke up and woojin wasnt in the bed. He sat up quickly and looked around the room not seeing him. Of course woojin would leave him, he probably had better things to do then sit here with him all night. 

He sighed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He pulled his clothes off and looked at himself. He hadnt looked in a mirror in a long time and he couldnt say he liked what he saw.

He was skinny, way too skinny. His ribs were starting to protrude and his face was sunken in. He sighed running his hands over a few scars that he had. 

He frowned seeing the ugly marks he had from being stabbed and felt his eyes tear up. He was so close to death, yet he didnt die. There had to be some reason why he was still alive, right? He heard a door open and he jumped.

"Jeongin I brought you something to eat. Huh where are you?" Jeongin walked out of the bathroom only in his boxers and looked at woojin.

"Oh jeongin…" woojin frowned at how he looked. He remembered that first day that he saw him two years ago how he looked. The boy always had a bright smile but now his face said otherwise. He used to have meat on him and now he was just skin and bones. He saw the scars and the cuts and the bruises on his milky white skin and they looked out of place.

"Is he awake yet?" The squirrel named jisung walked in and jeongin felt his cheeks redden but he didnt move. "Oh my gosh you look awful! You need to eat."

"Jisung!" Woojin hit the squirrel in his head and he started pouting.

"I was just saying." He frowned as he rubbed his head and looked at the boy.

"How old are you, what's your name, are you really a beta or just a deformed omega, are-"

"Jisung stop." Woojin hit him in the head again and jeongin smiled laughing at the interaction.

"See I made him smile." Jisung stuck his tongue out and woojin smiled hitting him again.

"Yeah yeah whatever." woojin rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Jeongin come eat." It wasnt really a question or anything like that, it was a demand. Jeongin sat on the bed next to woojin and looked at eggs and the French toast on the plate that woojin had brought.

"Eat it before jisung gets it."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"You're fat and you eat everything." Woojin smiled brightly and jisung folded his arms over his chest pouting. Another smile was able to find it's way across jeongins face. He nodded his head in thanks as he began eating. He couldnt help but smile a TV how delicious the food tastes.

"You're welcome for cooking." Woojin said smiling at jeongin eating.

"You made this?" Jeongin said a mouthful of the french toast and woojin chuckled and nodded his head. "I didnt know you could cook." He said looking down at the floor and woojin just smiled.

"I never really had the chance with you." Woojin smiled trying to make a joke but jeongin frowned. There it was, I couldnt because of you. Jeongin was holding woojin back so who else could he be holding back.

"Whatever you're thinking stop it." Jeongin looked away from woojin and frowned.

"Sorry."

"You do know that you dont have to apologize for nothing right?" Jisung looked at him and he shook his head.

"I'm so-"

"I just said you dont have to apologize for stupid things." Jeongin just nodded his head frowning fidgeting with the fork woojin had given him.

I wonder if everyone would be better without me. I mean I'm a burden after all. Woojin already said that him taking care of me was a burden. So what if woojin had left him ,would his life really be better.

Jisung and woojin both saw the tears falling down his face and how his knuckles turned white around the fork in his hand.

Jeongin heard them say something but he was to deep in his thoughts. He thought back to the omega that his owner had.

That was someone's life he had ruined. He didnt even know what happened to the poor thing. He just wanted to be useful, but jeongin had taken that away from him. Jeongin really did take everything from the omega and jeongin paid for it. 

He felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see woojin and chan holding him tightly. He wanted to pull away but the alpha was giving off calming pheromones that made him want to lay in his arms forever.

He stopped crying and he wipped his face looking at the two older males.

"You okay jeonginnie?" He nodded his head and he saw chan smile brightly. He couldnt help but feel his cheeks redden just slightly at the nickname and then the adorable smile. What was he thinking, this was a Male alpha omega, there was no way that he could trust him.

"You okay jeongin?" 

"Woojin I said I was fine." He said nodding his head his voice light.

"You wanna talk about it. I know it seems hard but that's what I'm here for. I may not be an omega and I may not be woojin, bit I am available. Please, if you ever need to let out some stress, please come to me." Jeongin looked up at chan and couldnt help but smile.

"Alright, I promise I'll come to you." He smiled brightly and chan returned the smile and woojin couldnt help but feel like this was a good thing. Jeongin was finally going to get better and this was a step in the right direction.

"Alright you know where my room is right?"

"Um actually, seungmin never finished the tour." He frowned biting his lip as he remembered the things the omega said.

"Hey I'm certain he didnt mean any of that. Sure he's been through a lot, but so have you. Dont ever let someone discredit you're experiences." Chan had his hand on jeongins shoulder and for the first time, an alphas touch felt gentle.

"Alright jeongin, I hope that you come see me soon." Chan stood up and jeongin watched him walk out of the room. Why was he so different? Why wasnt he like all of the other alphas jeongin had met? He couldnt really be this nice, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter😭


	5. Chapter 5

Jeongin was confused by the alpha to be honest. He wanted to trust him, he just through off protective pheremones, but he was an alpha. He shook his head and flopped on the bed. It was comfortable and jeongin wanted to fall back asleep.

"What do you think youre doing?" Jeongin popped his head up and looked at woojin pouting.

"I wanna sleep." He said giving him puppy dog eyes. Woojin sighed and laid down on the bed next to him. Jeongin instantly scooted closer to him and woojin wrapped his arms around him. jeongin smiled until woojin stood up with him in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeongin said squirming.

"Making you get up." Woojin said a bright smile on his face that hid how evil he was.

"You tricked me!"

"It worked." He smiled again and jeongin wanted to slap him. "Oh come on you used to trick me too so i dont want to hear it." Jeongin moved his mouth in a mocking manner and woojin dropped him.

He landed on his back and woojins eyes widened when he realized what happened. Jeongin didnt register the pain at first but when he did it was awful. He curled in on himself and whimpered. The back of his head ached, his back was in pain, and he knew a few stiches tore open.

"Oh god jeongin im so sorry! Im sorry! I-im so sorry!" Woojin knelt beside the boy whimpering in pain. Jeongin eyes widened. Woojin looked afraid, really afriad. Jeongin pushed the pain down not wanting to see woojin afraid.

"Its okay woojin, i just wanted to trick you." He tried really hard to smile instead of grimace. Woojins face didnt change and he sighed.

"Im serious woojin im fine, you dont have to-" he was slapped in the face and he whimpered. He looked over at woojin and saw him crying.

"Dont lie to me!" Jeongin wanted to back away in fear, but he wasnt yelling out of anger, he smelt afraid and sad and worried. It was confusing but this was woojin, he would never get mad.

Jeongin let his head hang low. "Im sorry woojin, it hurt but i saw how scared y-you were and i didnt want you to be scared!" Jeongin started crying not wanting to upset his only friend right now. 

He felt arms around him and woojin pet his head messing with his ear avoiding the scabs on it. Jeongin smiled leaning back into the boy.

"Dont leave me again."

"I will never leave you jeongin." Woojin pecked a kiss on the top of his head and jeongin smiled.

"Hey jeongin i can finish the tour that seungmin decided to abandon?" Jisung stood in the doorway and woojin glared at him. Jisung made a weird face that jeongin couldnt describe and backed out of the room slowly. Jeongin could hear him running down the hall and jeongin smiled.

"Hes funny." Jeongin said and woojin laughed at him.

"Yeah thats jisung, our little ball of sunshine." Woojin smiled as he thought about the other omega and how he always managed to make everyone smile no matter how upset they were. He was glad when jisung was able to make jeongin happy also.

"Woojin, can i walk around?" Woojin eyed him and shook his head causing the boy to pout.

"Let me tend to your injuries first." They werent as bad as woojin had thought. It mostly only hurt cause of the bruises and the way he landed. He had to fix one of the stitches under his arm when he tried grabbing woojin and it tore open. He sighed and looked at jeongin.

"Alright youre good to go explore." Jeongins eyes lit up an his tail wagged woojin thinking it was absolutly adorable. Jeongin barred his teeth but he couldnt really growl like a dog since, he was a fox. He screamed and barked rather then growl. He hated it. He would try to be intimidating but it never sounded like that.

Jeongin stood up trying to be careful not to rip the stitches again. He walked out of the door and just aimlessly walked around the house not really caring where he was going. He had ended up downstairs and in the kitchen. He stood on the other side of the counter watching a boy with blonde hair and cat ears digging through the fridge. 

The boy turned around and jumped hissing when he saw jeongin. Jeongin jumped also and turned to run but instead ran into a wall falling down. He looked up to see the cats eyes looking down at him. He didnt move and he didnt make a sound as he looked up.

"You okay down there?" Jeongin nodded his head mesmirized by the boy. He thought he looked interesting and his voice was so deep it seemed almost impoasible, especially coming from a cat. They were mostly feminine and had high pitch voices. Yet here this one was.

He smiled brightly and held his hand out to jeongin. He grabbed it and the boy pulled him up.

"Im felix, im certain we already met but i dont think i was able to introduce myself." Jeongin nodded remembering that he was one of the omegas that had come into the room the first night.

"I remember you." He said standing there a bit awkwardly.

"I heard you met minho? Did he scare you? He really isnt all that bad, hes very protective." Jeongin narrowed in his eyebrows.

"I thought minho was jisungs alpha?" Felix scratched the back of his neck smiling.

"Yeah, lets sit down and talk so we can get to know each other!" He changed the topic quickly. Could an alpha have two omegas? Most likely. The cat dragged him into what he assumed was the living room and pulled him onto the couch.

"So youre jeongin, correct?" He nodded his head unsure of what he was wanting right now.

"How old are you?" 

"Um, im 17." He said getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow youre younger then seungmin and hyunjin." He felt his face flush from embarressment and let his head hang low. "Its not a bad thing." He said looking at the boy smiling. Jeongin couldnt help but return the smile.

"All right, so whats youre favorite color? Jeongin hadnt ever thought about what his favorite color was. He thought about it for a minute and couldnt help but to think back to woojin. He remembered the day that woojin had found him, when his life changed. He had been wearing an old worn out yellow sweater. Woojin had always worn it saying that he loved the sweater because his mother made it. Jeongin liked sleeping with woojin when he wore it because it was soft and warm.

"Yellow." He said and the other boy smiled.

"Mine is orange!" Jeongin just nodded and looked at him.

"How long have you been here?" 

"Oh look whose asking questions now." Jeongin just shrugged and stared at the boy.

"Alright fine, ill answer, but then you have to answer one of mine."

"Havent i already been answering your questions?" The boy stopped for a second and shook his head.

"Anyways, ive been here for about four years. Now back to you-"

"How old are-"

"Hey its my turn to ask a question!" Jeongin couldnt help but chuckle at him. "Anyways, i know you were on the street, but where were you before that?" Jeongin frowned remembering his owner and looked down.

"I know what youre going to say. Youre going to laugh when i tell you it was house similar to this. Youre going to glare at me when i say i was fed properly. Youre going to say that wasnt bad when my owner would call for me. Youre going to say thats a million times better then what i went through when i say that i hated it everyday and that i wished he was dead even though he wasnt horrible..." jeongin waited for the anger to come pouring out like it had with seungmin but it never came.

"I get it, i completely understand. Me and my brother went through the same thing."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah its minho." Jeongins eyes widened and looked at him. That explained a lot. They had similar features, like their eyes and the high cheek bones. "When we were young we got stolen from our parents. They didnt realize minho was an alpha and they tried killing him, but i threatened to kill myself and they stopped. We were put in a brothel and minho brought in a lot of customers so they wanted to keep him. I was practically chop liver and hardly anyone ever touched me." 

"Since minho was an alpha they had him on drugs that would make his mind not right. He would just lay there practically begging for someone to touch him. The alphas loved being able to knot another one of them, it was sick and i hated it. I was glad when chan came through the brothel. He tried taking me but i made him go get minho first. He was the one in immediate danger after all." 

Jeongins eyes were wide and he felt terrible. Everyone else seemed to have actual tragic stories, whereas his was pointless.

"Im just saying, alphas can be victims also. Dont be scared of them all time, especially if they havent done anything to you." The boy patted his head and started walking off.

"Wait, whats your name?" Jeongin looked at him anfcb he turned back around smiling.

"Its felix." Jeongin watched the boy walk away and smiled. He was determined, he needed to find the alpha cat and apologize. He feels terrible for acting like he did towards him and he needed to apologize. He had learned a lot these past few days.

One. His problems were insignificant to others. Two. He should be grateful for what he had rather then saying it was terrible. Three. He shouldnt be scared all the time. He needed to smile and make others happy instead of being miserable and pitying himself.

He walked around the house trying to find the other male but sighed not even knowing where he would be. He looked at one of the doors and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to the door and knocked.

The door opened and hyuniin looked at him his ear cocking to the side in confusion.

"Jeongin..." oh yeah jeongin should apologize to him also. Jeongin hugged the boy and hyunjin was a bit shocked.

"Im sorry, i dont youre name, but im sorry. I know that what i did to you was wrong and i had no reason to believe that was what you wanted. Im sorry for trying that and you wont have to expect that again." He smiled brightly and waited for the other alpha to speak.

"Um... thanks."

"Dont worry about it. Can you tell me were minho is?" Hyunjin looked at him closely. He was smiling but he didnt seem happy. Hyunjin frowned knowing he would have to mention this to chan. He wasnt good at making other people happy, so he would just let the bot do as he pleased for now.

"Hes in the room down the hall, probably with jisung."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly before walking off. He apologized so he should feel happy, but why does he feel as if he had been defeated. Jeongin shook his head and walked down the end of the hall knocking on the door. Jisung opened the door and amiled shrieking.

"Aww the baby came to me!" He pulled jeongin into a tight hug and jeongin yelped. Jisung instantly let him go. "Sorry, i get excited some times."

"Its okay, is minho in there?" Jisung looked at the boy who was smiling and nodded. Jisung couldnt help but to think that he seemed off right now.

"Yeah, minho, jeongin wants you!" He shouted and moved out of the doorway. Minho stood in the doorframe and looked at jeongin.

He bowed at the waist not looking at the older boy. "I-im sorry for yesterday. I shouldnt have been so afraid of you. I had absolutly no reason to be scared-"

"Yes you did." Jjeongin stopped and stood up staright looking at minho.

"No-"

"Yes you did. Youre a beta who has been hurt numeruos times by other alphas. You had every reason to be scared of me right then. I shouldnt have acted like that and im the one whose sorry." He pulled jeongin into a hug and he releaxed in the hold. He needed to be nicer to the male. He didnt want an apology and that was nice of him.

Jeongin didnt want to apologize and he was glad thay minho didnt want him to either.

"Thank you minho." He said smiling again. Minho looked at him knowing the smile was fake and frowned.

"Alroght, get going kiddo, its late and you should sleep." Jeongin nodded before turning around and walking off.

"That was fake wasnt it?" Jisung asked looking up at minho.

"Yeah it was. I feel bad for him."

"Why." Jisung looked at minhos face which was completely filled with pity.

"He doesnt know how to act right now. Hes letting a lot of different voices get to him. He needs to find someone and take after them. He cant keep trying to be what everyone wants him to be. Its just going to end up hurting him."

Minhos eyes were full of sorrow and jisung wanted to cry looking at him.

"Hell figure it out though." Jisung said trying to cheer him up.

"Hopefully."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeongin went back to his room to sleep and minho kissed jisung.

"Ill be right back baby, i just have to go and talk to chan for a minute." The omega nodded his head and watched as the boy walked out of the room.

Hyunjin paused when he saw minho approaching chans door also.

"Minho hyung?"

"Hyunjin?" Theyy stared at each other for a moment before saying anything further.

"Are you here about jeongin?" Minho asked and hyunjins eyes widened nodding his head.

"Yeah he was looking for you, what did he want?" Hyunjin spoke fast and minho placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm sown hyunjin." Hyunjin nodded his nead taling a deep breath and smiled back at minho. "He wanted to apologize for getting scared of me the other day."

"Yeah he apologized to me about...um...that one thing." Hyunjins face was heating up just slightly and minho laughed.

"Yeah i heard about that, granted neither of you actually stopped him. Chan just let him strip-"

"Hey we were both confused."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say." Minho waved his hand in front of hyunjins face who huffed, his ears twitching and minho couldnt help but laugh some more.

Chan could hear laughing outside his door and he furrowed his eyebrows. He swears if minho and jisung are playing another prank on him, hes going to murder them. He opened the door seeing hyunjin pouting and minho laughing.

"What the hell?" They both jumped at hearing chan speak up and chan just rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile. "Did you two need something?"

"Yeah its about jeongin. He just came to both of us apologizing for his behavior. He was smiling but it seemed fake." Minho looked down and sighed.

Chan looked at the two and couldnt help but smile. Minho had really grown up and it was surprising how protective he was. Hyunjin had grown also, but he still had a way to go.

"Why are you smiling, this is serious!" Chan looked at hyunjin and dropped his smile.

"I know its serious, but what do you want me to do?"

"Confront him obviously!"

"Hyunjin, its not that simple-"

"Bull-"

"Let me finish!" Chan growled slightly and the other wolves ears laid flat on his head. Chans eyes softened and he sighed.

"Hyunjin im sorry, i didnt mean that. Anyways, you cant go up to someone who is guarded and expect them to completely open up. If i ask him why hes fake smiling, he isnt going to be open about it. Most likely hell just try harder. Hell make the smiles more realistic and then we wont know that hes hurting inside."

"Then what do we do." Minho looked at chan whose eyes were cast downward deep in thought.

"We just have to give him time. We have to make him realize that this isnt what hes used to. We arent going to hurt him and he shouldnt be afraid of-"

"Then tell seungmin to apologize." Woojin stood a little bit away having walked out of his room. Chan cocked his head frowning. "If hes faking it, its because of seungmin. You were there but you didnt get the story chan. Seungmin told jeongin that the pain he felt was nothing and that he shouldnt go around being depressed because others have had worse." The three alphas demeanors darkened.

Chan wasnt surprised since he did the same to felix and jisung, but he thought it would be different with jeongin, he guessed he was wrong.

"Ill talk to him tommorrow and make him apologize." Chan sighed not having to deal with this much drama in forever. "But just be nice to jeongin, make him realize everything is okay. Get him to trust you guys, thats all i can really say about that." They nodded their heads clearly telling that chan just wanted to sleep.

"Can i sleep with him woojin?" 

"No."

"But why?" Jisung was whinning and grabbing onto woojons shirt begging.

"Because im sleeping with him!"

"Why cant both of us-"

"No." Woojin pulled away from josung who was pouting. Minho smiled and pulled his omega in for a hug. 

"You dont wanna sleep with me?"

"You never just wanna sl-" minho slapped jisung upside the head causing him to glare at the cat.

You ask for it, literally." Minho whispered into his ear and woojin just rolled his eyes.

"Good night you two." He walked aaay not qanting to apart of the rest of that conversation. He walked into jeongins bedroom but didnt see the boy in bed. He sighed as he walked in the bathroom and saw him sleeping on the cold tile.

Woojin picked him up and carried him to the bed. Woojin couldnt help but smile looking at the boy who reminded him pf a child. His child.

Woojin pulled the sleeping boy close and fell asleep holding onto him tightly.

\---

"Good morning!" Jeongin jumped a good four feet off of the bed and barked loudly.

"Woah woah, calm down jeongin its just jisung." Woojin had to grab the boy before he ran off and ended up hurting himself. Jeongin was breathing hard but woojin was able to calm him down enoigh.

Jising felt bad for scaring him but he was going to have to get used to it and soon.

"Jisung can you try not to scream like that first thing in the morning." Woojin was glaring daggers at jising but he just smiled.

"Im sorry im just excited."

"Why, its too early for this jisung."

"Because were going out!" Woojin eyed him curiously.

"Im staying here with jeongin." He held the still shaking boy closely.

"No can do, everyones going even jeongin." Jisung was truly afraid whenever woojins eyes darkened and he climbed off the bed.

"What do you mean jeongin is coming?" Woojin was one of the biggest omegas jisung had met and he was older. He just looked intimidating sometimes but he never really gave off that im going to kill you scent, so he really shouldnt be scared.

"W-well um... y-you see... oh minho hyung, im coming!" The squirrel went to run off but woojin grabbed him.

"Jisung..."

"Chan said it would be a good idea. It would be good to get him on the streets so that he could see it wasnt as bad as he thought!" Jisung was practically screaming out of fear and woojin sighed letting him go.

"CHRISTOPHER!!!"

"Oh god, im in trouble." Chan said sighing as he looked at seungmin who was smirking. "Im serious about you though, go apologize." Chan turned away and walked towards the screaming omega. Woojins face was red and chan couldnt help but think it was adorable.

"Why are taking jeongin out already! He just got off the streets and you want to tale him back-"

"Woojin its fine i want to go." Jeongin was sitting on the edge of the bed a bright smile on his face. Woojin felt his heart soften and he walked over sitting beside jeongin.

"Jeongin, you dont have to do this right now."

"I know, but i want to. I cant keep acting like im so scared of everything. I have no reason to be afraid now that im safe." He smiled again and this time woojin could see the clear hurt behind his eyes and smile.

Chan walked over and sat beside him. "This is about what seungmin told you. Your experiences arent nothing. Dont ever let anyone tell you what youve gone through wasnt bad. You shouldnt ever try to be happy when youre hurting. You need to talk to us and tell us when youre not okay. Just think, what would happen if you kept pretending to be happy?" 

Jeongin looked down at his hands, the smile on his face dropping. "I would still be hurting."

"Exactly. You would hurt and we wouldnt know that so we couldnt help you. It would never get better and you would never be really happy. You want to be happy like woojin or jisung, right?" Jeongin felt tears in his eyes and he nodded his head. 

"I dont want to hide my feelings, but seungmin said that people have had worse. He said if i kept being all sulky and depressed no one would want to be near me. He said that he went through worse and he didnt act like this so i shouldnt either." Chan and woojin both pulled him into a hug and exchanged looks.

Chan stood up and backed away from the bed. "Jeongin, stand up." Jeongin followed and stood wipping at his eyes. "Imagine that im seungmin and let out all your hurt out. Tell me what you want to say to him." 

Jeongin was confused not really knowing wwhat to say. "Im sorry for being depressed-"

"Jeongin you dont have to apologize for the way you feel. You should never feel obligated to apologize. You only apologize when you hurt someone okay." Jeongin nodded his head. Not wanting to make eye contact. He just wanted to disappear right now.

"I know youre not okay and im fine with that. Woojin and jisung there fine with that. Jeongin were all fine that youre not okay. No one here is entirely okay. We have all had awful expeirences and you shouldnt feel bad." Chan looked at the boy who was stiff and sniffling.

"Whats youre bad memory?" Jeongin finally made eye contact and chan smiled.

"My dad was the alpha of the pack and he was challenged for his position. I watched him die and a few years later when i was stronger and the man was older, i challenged him. I killed him by ripping his throat apart and became the alpha." Chan looked down frowning knwoing that his hands would forever be stained red.

Chan felt small frail arms wrap around him and he looked down seeing jeongin holding him. He smiled and hugged the beta back. He was adorable and chan wpuldnt let anything happen to him again. He wished he could find everyone whoever hurt him and rip their throats out.

"Its okay channie, were both going to be okay."

"Yes we are."


	7. Chapter 7

"Chan can we go!" Chan sighed hearing jisung screaming across the house. He pulled away from the small fox and looked at him. 

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Jeongin nodded his head and woojin sighed. 

"Jeongin, its not-"

"I have to go eventually, why not hurry up and get it over with." Jeongin looked at woojin who sighed.

"Fine, but i dont want to hear you crying when you realize you werent ready." Woojin crossed his arms still hoping jeongin would change his mind.

"I dont have to cry to you, there are others." Jeongin smiled widely and woojin let his mouth drop.

"How dare you!" Chan smiled laughing at how woojin was acting. He hadnt seen this side of jeongin and he thought it was adorable, especially how he was teasing the older male.

"Alright, lets get going." He headed for the door jeongin following after him. They walked downstairs and jisung, felix and minho were standing at the door.

Jeongin looked around recognizing their faces, well except one. He found h1imself staring at another wolf, his ears and tail small and black. Actually, everything about the male seemed small, but jeongin couldnt talk.

Changbin felt someone staring at him and looked up to see a fox. He was new and changbin was a bit frustrated no one told him.

"Chan you got a new kid?" Chan froze hearing changbin and brought his hand to the back of his neck. He laughed awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Well, you see... woojin technically found him, so blame him." Chan threw his hands in the air and jisung started laughing. Changbin just rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"I swear, im always the last one to know." Felix smiled and wrapped his arms around the male smiling brightly.

"Its okay hyung..." he was whispering in his ear and jeongin cocked his head. Chan saw the confusion on the boys face and covered his eyes instinctively, even though he had seen worse.

Chan rolled his eyes when changbin turned around growling lowly as he began kissing felixs neck.

"Whats hyung mean?" Jeongin moved his head towards chan but he didnt even try moving the hand off his face.

"Oh, hyung is just something you say to those who are older than you. Granted if youre talking to a female you call them noona, and then theres names for different types of respect..." he looked at the boy after moving his hand and saw the confusion still present. He chuckled and shook his head.

"In youre case, you should be calling all of us hyung." He ruffled the boys hair and started walking towards the door.

"Dont pet me hyung." Chan paused and tried his hardest not to laugh. The others eyed him and jisung poked his side.

"Hey hyung can i get drunk tonight?" Chan couldnt help but laugh at jisung but at the same time he wanted to slap him for making fun of the fox.

"Did i say something wrong?" His ears cocked to the side and chan smiled at him. He seemed so lost and chan couldnt help but find this absolutly adorable.

"No, jeongin, you didnt do anything wrong." Chan smiled and he saw jeongin smile back. Changbin stood there as if he was waiting for something with his arms crossed across his chest. 

"So, i still dont get an introduction?" Chan paused looking at the other boy and sighed.

"Changbin this is jeongin, jeongin this is changbin. Chanbin is felixs alpha, changbin jeongin is off li-" chan stopped trying to figure out where he was going with this and shook his head. "There you guys have met." 

Minho eyed chan noticing his change in demeanor and he smirked at the other wolf. chan rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Alright lets get going." 

Chan waited for everyone to leave and he stayed in the back with jeongin. They walked down the road hisung and felix up front making jokes. Chan looked around and saw changbin looking back at jeongin curiously while minho whispered into his ears.

"If you have a question you can ask!" Chan yelled and the two jumped turning back quickly.

"Sorry chan!" Changbin said and fell back to where the two were standing. 

Jeongin looked at the boy named changbin and couldnt help but smile at the fact that he was taller then the alpha.

"Youre short." He said simply and he heard multiple of the other men burst into laughter.

Changbins face grew red with anger and he wanted to hit the boy for calling him short but chan was glaring at him.

"Is that a problem, i could still beat youre ass." He saw the boy flinch and how he took a side step closer to chan. Changbin sighed and held his hand out. The boy looked at it unsure of whether he should grab it or not.

"Hi, my name is changbin. I used to be apart of a bad group of wolves. Ive hurt others and i regret it, so i apolog-"

"You dont have to say sorry, you never hurt me." He smiled and chan couldnt help but think he was doing better. He couldnt tell if he was still acting or if this was more of what he really was like.

"Oh chan can we go get our hair died!"

"No one actually says hyung do they..." jeongin frowned having the feeling he was tricked earlier and that meant something different.

"Im not one for being called hyung. Id rather you just call me chan." He smiled and jeongin nodded.

"Alright chan hyung." He said a small smirk on his face. Chan literally face palmed and minho started layghing.

"Do you want one less ear." He said glaring at the cat who froze mid laugh.

"I like my ears." He placed his hand on his ears and chan just shook his head.

Jeongin could tell they were all close. He knew they tried including him, but he didnt really fit in, did he. He was trying to be his old self, but he found it more difficult then normal. He wondered if he was still on edge or if it was because of the trauma.

"Alright this is the central area. Everyone comes here if they need anything." Jeongin looked around at all the people walking. He was overwhelmed by scents from alphas and omegas and even a few betas. He shook his head trying not to focus.

Everything was loud and he felt as if everyone was staring at him. He was backing away from the group slowly. They were talking about something but jeongin didnt hear a word of it. He smelt so many alphas. He looked around and saw big men leaning close to small frail looking girls or boys. He could have sworn they were looking at him and everytime one walked past him he thought they would grab him.

He noticed the group walking away and he ran to chan. He grabbed the back of his shirt not wanting to get seperated.

Chan turned around seeing the boy his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs. chan frowned and grabbed the boys hand squeezing gently.

Jeongin looked down at the hand curiously. Was he going to get dragged somewhere, or was this different?

"We can leave whenever you want." Jeongin shook his head. He didnt want to leave, he needed to get used to this. Not everyone was going to hurt him.

"Oh we need to take jeongin shopping, he has no clothes and hes to small for any of our clothes to fit properly." Minho smiled brightly and chan knew this was code for, minho wanted to go shopping.

"What about changbins-" jisung started just to get hit in the head by said person.

"Just because hes tiny doesnt mean hell fit in my clothes-"

"Oh yeah hes taller-" jisung was hit in the head again and jeongin couldnt help but smile.

"Alright, lets go shopping, is that okay with you jeongin?" Chan turned to look at him and he nodded his head. They walked to what jeongin assumed was a place to get clothes and walked in. He never had to worry about something like this so it was a bit wierd.

He looked at all the people inside and the rows of hangers with clothing. Immediatly mingo grabbed jeongins hand and started dragging him through the store. He stumbled trying to keep up with the cat and he was certain he looked like an idiot right now. 

"Alright try this one, and this, oh and this!" Minho was grabbing shirts and pants and practically throwing them at jeongin. He pushed jeongin into a room and shut the door on him.

"Alright i want to see everything you put on, okay!"

"Um... okay." jeongin went through every item minho had picked and then he showed him, who told him they were getting it. Jeongin had started feeling as if this was more for minho, then it was for himself.

Most of the clothes were a bit tight fitting, especially the jeans. He couldnt help but think about how it would be difficult to run away from something in these. He shook his head, he didnt have to run anymore, he had everyone out there who said theyd protect him. 

He came out with the last item and minho smiled again.

"Man im good." He applauded himself and jeongin cocked his head to the side. Minho just laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"You look hot in these, youll make chan go crazy." He leaned down close to his ears whispering and jeongin jumped back.

"W-what?" He felt his face flushing and minho continued to laugh.

"Youre so adorable when you blush." He started pinching his cheeks and jeongin barked at him as a warning. Minhos face softened though.

"Aww little baby is trying to warn me, thats so cute!!" Jeongin was a bit fed up at the moment. He hated being treated like this, woojin didnt even act like this with him, so why was he. He slapped his hand away and walked off.

Minho was still laughing as he watched jeongin storming off.

"Minho hyung!" Jisung came running up to minho a look of fright on his face. minho was planning on chasing jeongin, but this took precedence.

"Jisung baby, whats wrong?" He held the boy close to him seeing that he was on the verge of tears.

"You left me, a-and another a-alpha-"

"Who." That was all minho needed to hear. Whoever hurt his baby was going to get seriously injuried today. Jisung nodded his head and grabbed minhos hand. He began pulling him toward where he was at and pointed at a tall male with hair that was died red.

Minho didnt ask questions first he just walked up to the alpha and punched him in the jaw. He was shocked and fell back into one of the racks of clothing.

"What the hell!"

"Dont fucking touch my omega!" He kicked the male again and felt him growl. His instincts were kicking in and he jumped up showing teeth. He was just another weasel. Sure they were known to be viscious, but this was right up minhos alley, he wasnt losing this fight.

Jisung watched the two alphas going at it and a crowd began to form. He saw the weasel scratching minho and he turned his head looking away.

"Stop it!" A loud deep voice sounded through the room and everyone froze. Chan stood beside jisung and he was surprised he didnt smell him coming up.

"Fuck you!" The weasel shouted and chan let a growl sound through his throat. Jisung knew that growl. It was low and deep and it was meant to be a warning. Minho dropped his head stepping to the side.

"Oh so youre afraid-"

The weasel didnt get to finish his sentece. Chans hand was wrapped around his throat his face full of hatred.

"Try hurting one of my pack again and see what happens." He threw the man down watching as he grabbed his throat coughing violently.

"Its a fucking cat and squirrel, how is that a fucking pack!" The weasel didnt know when to give up, possibly because of the adernaline or maybe it was just because he was an alpha.

Chan growled again this time louder and he attacked the male. He knew no one was going to stop this. Intervening on two alphas was dangerous.

They watched as the weasel scratched at chan, but it didnt faze him. He grabbed the weasels tail earning him a yelp and he pulled at it knocking the kid off the ground. Chan was on him in a second throwing punches at the kids face. 

He watched the weasel trying to fight chan off, but he was bigger and was angier then him. Blood was covering chans fists and the other alphas face. 

Minho grabbed chans shoulder and shook him. "Chan stop, hes unconscious." Chan was breathing heavy and he looked down scoffing as he stood up.

"Lets go." Chan said as he walked over to jisung. "You two okay?" Jisung still looked frightened, and minho had several scratches from the weasel.

"Well be fine, lets go find felix-"

"Im right here you idiot. Why on earth would you-" 

"Im fine."minho said looking at how felixs tail was puffed out and he chuckled slightly.

"Minho we told you not to just leave jisung, and you did, so technicall-"

"What was that changbin?" Minho grabbed the boys throat but not hard and changbin just laughed. "I was with jeongin-" minho stopped remembering the boy storming off.

"What?" Chan saw the fear flash across his face.

"We need to find jeongin."


	8. Chapter 8

"Minho what do you mean, we need to find jeongin?" Chan said making sure he heard him properly.

"I mean he kinda got mad at me and went storming off. I-i was going to go after him, but then jisung came up, a-and i forgot. I-im so sorry chan!" Minho looked terrified. He had left the poor boy who had only been off the street for a week, by himself. 

"Its okay minho, just be glad woojin isnt here." Chan said knowing woojin would murder each and everyone of them if anything happened to jeongin.

Minho nodded his head and looked around the store.

"He was over there the last time i saw him." He pointed to the dressing rooms and frowned. Fuck this was bad, really bad. Jisung had been prayed upon and he smells like minho, and he didnt even care. Jeongin was an unscented beta by himself.

"Alright lets split up and look for him. Changbin and felix you guys can look over in the womens section. Minho and jisung look in the childrens section. Ill look around here." They all nodded and went their seperate ways.

Chan was glad, so glad, that woojin decided to stay back. If he was here right now, chan wouldnt be breathing and would be laying in a pile of his own blood. Woojin may be an omega, but he lived on the streets most of his life and he knew how to protect himself and quite frankly he wasnt as soft as many other omegas.

Chan wasnt too familiar with his scent just yet, but he could remember that it smelt more like an omega then a beta. This was going to be a whole lot more difficult then he thought it was going to be.

\---

Jeongin sighed as he looked around realizing he wasnt near any of the people he came with. He had expected minho to chase after him, but there was no blue cat in sight. He gulped as he turned around and started walking back in the direction he believed he came through.

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself." Jeongins hair stood up straight and his tail tucked between his tail. He turned around and saw a male standing behind him. He gulped and backed up but he stepped closer.

"Why arent you answering, are you mute baby?"he grabbed his chin and jeongin knew this was bad. Granted he was in public so he wouldnt try anything, right?

"My name is Jaebum, whats yours beautiful?" Jeongin looked around hoping that someone would come and find him. Why did he have to run away like that? "Im getting impatient, start talking." He squeezed jeongins jaw and he whimpered when he felt sharp claws digging in his skin.

"J-jeongin." He said guickly and the pressure realeased. He looked at the male before him studying him. He was another wolf his ears and tail a bright white. Why did he have to always get in trouble?

"Thats a pretty name for a pretty face." He leaned in close sniffing jeongins neck and he shook.

"Vanilla, isnt that sweet. You havent been claimed yet." The alpha licked his lips and he felt his entire body tense up. He rrally found himself wishing chan would appear out of thin air.

"Come on lets get you back." He grabbed the betas hand and started pulling him towards the door. Jeongins eyes widened and he tried pulling his hand away but he had an iron grip. 

He heard yelling and heard a familiar growl. He turned his head and saw chan facing a weasel. He wanted to scream but his voice was gone. He saw the two start fighting and he frowned as the door shut behind him blocking his view. He was really being taken away.

They walked up to a car and he opened the back seat door pushing jeongin inside. He climbed into the front seat and jeongin was paniking. He thought he was safe and he wasnt. He was being taken somewhere against his will. He didnt know what was going to happen, and he may never get to see any of them again.

"So jeongin, how old are you?" Jeongin didnt say anything and he could see the anger flash on his face.

"I-im 17." He said quickly not wanting to make him mad.

"Thats better. Youre young though, im 23." He saw him turn his head back and look at him breifly before looking back at the road.

"W-where are you taking me." He said his voice quite and shaky.

"Back to my pack. I need to show you off after all." Jeongin didnt like this at all. Packs were dangerous and he didnt know how to make his way through them yet. They had unspoken rules and jeongin didnt know these. He was going to killed.

"Dont worry your pretty little head, no one is going to touch you. After all if they dared touch the pack leaders belongings they would die." Oh god, this was even worse, he was a pack leader. There was nothing he could do. Maybe if he ran when they stopped he could get away, most of his injuries had healded so he could move better. No, wolves were fast and strong, he wouldnt be able to get away. 

The car came to a stop near a warehouse. He frowned as jaebum climbed out of the car and opened his door. He tried scooting away but he grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the car.

"Lets go baby." He wrapped an arm around his waist and started walking toward the warehouse. He wanted so desperatly to get out of here, but he couldnt, he was trapped. 

They walked inside into the large open area and he was met with stares of other wolves. They saw jeabum holding him and he heard hoots and hollars.

"Shut up!" His voice was loud and he was clearly in control as the room quited down. Everyone stared at him expectantly. "I have found my omega, if i catch any of you touching him, i will kill you!" The room burst into more shouts and jeongin stiffened.

He thought he was an omega, and he wasnt.

\---

They had searched the entire store and asked multple people if they had seen the fox, but they had no leads. 

Chan was freaking out and he could see jisung was on the verge of tears. They had really lost him, and chan dared to call himself a leader. A leader wouldnt have lost someone in his pack so quickly.

"I-im sorry, this i-is all fault. I-i shouldnt have let him walk off." Minho had started crying and jisung was holding the male but it didnt seem to be helping.

"Minho, its not youre fault, you couldnt have possibly known what was going to happen."

"I should have though." Chan brought the cat into a hug and held him tightly.

"If its anyones fault its mine. I said i would protect him and i didnt. I dont know where hes at or what hes going through right now, but i cant protect him. I lost him and i cant call myself a leader if i cant even help one person." Chan was tearing up and they stared at him in shock.

"Chan its not your fault-"

"Yes it is! I brought him here! I left him alone and now i cant even find him! I should have been paying attention to him and i shouldnt have left him! But no, i didnt, i let him go and now i dont fucking know whats happening to him!" 

They stared at chan and minho let his head fall. He didnt know what to say.

"Well find him chan. Youre not a bad leader because he went storming off. What will make you a bad leader is if you give up right now. We have to keep looking and we have to hope we find a lead. We will find him chan, we just have to be patient." Chan looked at jisung and smiled.

"When did you get so smart?" He said pulling the squirrel into a tight hug.

"I was always smart." He smirked and saw minho raise an eyebrow at him.

"Were you?"

"Hey!"

"Alright, i think we need to tell hyuniin and seungmin." Chan gulped as he said the last part. "We also need to tell woojin." That was what lead to chan sitting on the ground begging for woojins forgiveness.

Woohin was absoloutly furious. He knew he shouldnt have let him go, and yet he did.

"How did you loose him! You said you would protect him and now hes gone! I finally got him back, and you just lost him!!"

"Im so sorry. Woojin i promise im sorry. We will find him okay." Woojin was throwing stuff around the room and chan ducked to dodge a flying book. Woojin collapsed on the floor crying.

"My baby is gone!" He said tears filling his eyes. They didnt understand. Woojin had known him for two years. Two years, he had dealt with him and helped him. 

They werent there when jeongin had almost died. They werent there after jeongin had been raped and beaten bloody by a group of wolves. They werent there the second, or third time it happened. They werent there when jeongin tried saying he was fine and smiled through the pain.

Woojin never realized that jeongin had only been smiling for him. He never realized that inside he was actually broken and the only reason he was still holding on was because of woojin. He hated chan when they first met for taking him away from jeongin, and he hated him right now for letting jeongin get taken from him.

"Chan, were going to do a search around the territory. Maybe someone from the pack took him." Chan froze thinking about the possiblities. What if his pack took him and wanted to have fun behind chans back? What if another pack took him?

"Chan?" Chan shook his head and stood up.

"Im going to check some of the other packs territory." He stood up and woojins eyes widened.

"You cant, thats a death wish. You know they will kill you for going into there territory."

"Maybe its what i deserve." He looked at woojin and his eyes softened.

"You dont deserve to die chan, im coming with you." Woojin stood up walking beside him.

"No, youre an omega-"

"You cant stop me chan. I can walk and i know where the other territories are. I can easily go there myself." Chan sighed and looked away from the omega.

"Fine you can tag along." He started walking down the stairs, not needing to look behind him to know that woojin was following.

"Where to first?" Woojin asked and chan looked down. Who was the most notorious for taking people off the streets?

"Jeabum." He said his eyes widening in fear. He had hoped it wasnt the case, but it was definatly going to be the first place he checked. He looked at woojin who nodded.

"Alright lets get going." He smiled softly at chan ad they headed out the door and toward forbidden territory.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeongin was afraid, he wasnt an omega and that was what jeabum wanted. He was being pulled somewhere, jeabums arm still around his waist. Jeongin wanted to run, but if he did he wouldnt get far.

"J-jeabum." His voice was quite and shaky and he looked up to see jeabum smiling.

"You said my name. What do you want baby?" He opened a door and pulled jeongin inside. He looked around and saw that it was maybe an old storage room, but now it seemed like a bedroom. 

"Most people dont live with their pack, i do, so i apologize if it isnt the best of standards." Jeongin shook his head and jeabum let him go. 

Jeongin was a bit shocked at the sudden freedom, but that ended soon. Jeabum walked behind him and he felt something clasp around his neck. He brought his hand up and felt the smooth leather of a collar.

Jeabum pulled him to a mirror and jeongin frowned. He had a dark red collar clasped around his neck and it oddly went well with the black shirt and torn jeans minho picked out for him. he frowned seeing the leash that connected him to jeabum.

"You look to cute like this." He had his hands on his shoulders and he was bent down near his ear. Jeongin couldnt believe what was happening to him right now. He didnt want another owner, he didnt want to be owned again.

"I-im not an omega." He said quickly and jeabum frowned looking at him.

"Thats cute, but dont lie." He smiled and leaned down kissing jeongins lips. It felt wrong and he wanted to get out of here. No one was coming to save him, so he had to save himself. He bit down on the tongue that slid in his mouth.

Jeabum pulled back cussing and holding his mouth. Jeongin turned to run but he felt the collar on his throat tighten as he was pulled back harshly. He fell on his back and jeabum placed his foot on jeongins throat.

"Now why would you try something as stupid as that?" 

"P-please-" the foot pressed into his throat harder and jeongin couldnt breath. He kicked his legs and pushed at the foot trying to get away.

Jeabum smirked as he moved his foot off of his throat. He rolled onto his stomach propping himself on his knees and elbows as he choked on the air.

"Listen here," he grabbed the boys hair forcing him to look at him, "you are mine. You will do as i say whenever i say it, do you understand." Jeongin whimpered but nodded his head.

"Good, now strip." Jeongin knew the moment was coming when he would be killed. This was the end for him and he didnt want to die like this. He slowly took his shirt and pants off. Jeabum looked at him with predatory eyes that were filled with lust.

"Underwear too." Jeongin gulped as he pulled them off and he heard jeabum suck in a breath.

"I-i told you i wasnt an om-" he felt lips against his and he was to shocked to even fight the tongue pushing in his mouth. A hand wrapped around his waist and he was pushed against the bed. Jeabum finally pulled back letting jeongin breath.

"Well it certainlty does complicate things since i still have to find someone to breed, but its fine. I still think youre too pretty to just let go and sure you cant get pregnant, but i can still fuck you." He was whispering in his ear and jeongin felt his entire body tense. Jeabum climbed off of him amd smiled.

"Put this on." He threw a few items at jeongin and he frowned looking down. It was a short black and red plaid skirt and a thin see through shirt. He frowned as he pulled the items on and jeabum couldnt help but smile.

"Fuck youre adorable." His breath was hot against his skin. "Bend over the bed, now." Jeongin didnt want to, but what choice did he have. He turned around and bent over resting his elbows on the mattress. He felt a hand against his ass and he clenched his fists trying not to cry.

Jeabum was excited when it turned out he wasnt an omega. Now that he found someone as pretty as him, then he could pick up some radom whore and breed her like the bitch she is. However, this one was his. He wasnt letting this one get away.

"Already so compliant, you trying to turn me on baby." He ran his hands over his ass and he felt the boy tense up.

"JB, we have some intruders." Jeabum gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Jinyoung, cant you handle them." Jeabum said clearly showing that he was busy.

"Sir, its bang chan, and he says you might have something of his." Jeabum chuckled to himself.

"He came alone?"

"No, he brought an omega with him." 

"Oh god this cant get better." Jeongin froze with horror. Chan brought woojin here. He was glad that chan came, but why did he bring woojin. This wasnt good and what if woojin got hurt.

He felt his collar threatening to choke him so he stood up. Jeabum was pulling on his leash.

"Come on, you can tag along and see just how much of an alpha i am compared to another." He pulled jeongin close and sank his teeth into jeongins neck, pheremones were being released and jeongin struggled. He didnt wsnt to be claimed. His eyes widened as the scent became the only thing that he could smell.

"Thats better." Jeabum pulled away and jeongin reached up to his neck instivictively pulling his hand back seeing the sticky red blood. He had been claimed, he now belonged to jeabum.

\---

Chan knew the second him and woojin stepped into the territory filled with warehouses, they would be noticed. Jeabum was the leader of his pack and within it at the top, was got7. It was jinyoung who found them and shoved them into one of the warehouses.

Chan didnt let any of it phase him as stood in the center of the room with pride. Woojin was beside him, but he didnt seem scared at all. In this moment he disnt seem like the omega that he was. Instead he seemed as if he was an alpha and chan couldnt help but smile.

"Well well well. Look who decided to roll in. Now i dont have to stage an 'accident' for your death." Jeabum chuckled and chan gritted his teeth.

"Show yourself bastard." Chan yelled trying his hardest not to jump to conclusions. He hoped that jeabum didnt have jeongin.

The crowd parted and two figures began to walk forward. Chan felt his blood run ice cold when he saw jeabum pulling a fox behind him. The same fox he had just saved, his fox.

Jeongin looked at chan and felt his heart break when he saw woojin next to him. Woojin seemed absolutly terrified and he wanted to cry out for him. He gave woojin a reasuring smile, just like he used to, hoping he would understand. 

Woojins eyes flicked to his neck and he gasped when he saw the blood still running down his neck and collar bone. Woojin grabbed chans sleeve and pointed to jeongin.

Chan looked at the boy who had been claimed by a rival. He couldnt believe it but at the same time he knew it was true no matter how much he tried saying it wasnt. He couldnt do anything when he was already claimed.

"I heard you were accusing me of taking something chan! Please tell me what i took!" Jeabum had that crazy look in his eyes. Chan wasnt getting out of here unless he fought someone.

"Yeah you did. You fucking took jeongin!" Jeabum looked at jeongin and looked at chan.

"Oh you mean my bitch." He pulled jeongin in front of him. He felt an arn wrap around his waist as he felt lips against his neck. He squirmed but he felt the arm around him tighten.

"Let him go, and no one gets hurt!" Chan was trying hard, but he knew the outcome of this. They would have to fight. 

"In case you were blind, but hes mine! Ive claimed him, isnt that right baby?" Jeongin couldnt do anything but nod. "You dont want to go back with chan do you?" Jeongin looked at the two. He wanted to run right there into his arms.

"You know what, ill let you choose where you want to go." Jeabum backed away from him and dropped the leash. Jeongin was a bit shocked and he looked around seeing everyone else with shocked expressions.

"Alright go ahead and pick!" He yelled out so everyone could hear. "Just know if you pick chan, i may have to resort to drastic measures to make sure i get you back. It may not be to pretty when you see their dead faces as youre being dragged out of the house." He whispered that to where only jeongin could hear him.

Jeongin almost ran back to the man and jeabum laughed as he held the fox close to his chest.

Woojin knew that jeongin didnt get to pick. He knew that jeabum most likely said something, either that or he knew he was helpless and didnt want anyone to get hurt. It hurt woojin not seeing his baby running to his arms wanting to be saved.

"Why dont you get out of here chan! He doesnt want you! He probably decided that he needed a real alpha to take care of him!" He felt a hand slip under the skirt and prod at his hole. He squirmed but jeabum looked at him with absolute anger and jeongin didnt need to be told to be still twice.

Chan wanted to run over there and take the boy from his hands. He wanted to stop what he was seeing. Jeabum turned jeongin around so his back was flush against his chest. You could hear jeongins whimpers as jeabum shoved his hand under the skirt that he was in.

"Lets make a deal!" Woojin shouted, he needed to get jeongin out of here, and quickly.

"Alright whats your deal!" Jeabum couldnt help but smirk at the omega wanting to make a deal. Chan looked at woojin willing him to stop.

"Im an omega, ill trade my spot with him. You can use me better then you can use him." Jeongin finally spoke up.

"Woojin, no." He said tears in his eyes as he looked at the older omega.

"How about this, i fight chan and if he loses, i get both of you. If chan wins, ill let you walk out of here alive."

"Im not making a bet unless i can get jeongin back." Chan said glaring at the man.

"Do you not understand that hes mine! Maybe i should show you!" He smirked and jeongin felt fear spread through his body. He was pushed down on the ground his ass up in the air. He felt hands grab his hips and pull him back. He let out a loud bark his eyes wide with fear.

He looked at chan and woojin and he could clearly see the anger and the fear mixed in their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongin found himself staring at woojin tears in eyes as he felt jeabum rubbing at his hole. Woojins face flashed in complete fear and he had to look away. What he saw was worse, chan had a look of pure rage on his face. Jeongin saw the boy grab something from his waistband and he saw the shiny metal.

BANG

A single shot was fired and jeongins entire body tensed and he could feel his ears ringing. Chans hand was pointed straight up, smoke coming from the tip of the gun. Jeongin was pulled up as jeabum wrapped his arm around his throat. Jeongin kicked and screamed and scratched at the arm trying to get away.

"Go ahead chan, try something! You have our attention, now speak!" Jeabum was clearly pissed but no one dared to move in the tense room.

"Let him go now!" Chan was a completely different person.

"Chan stop, please!" He cried not wanting anyone to get hurt. Chan looked scary right now and he just wanted them to leave so no one got hurt. 

Chan looked at the fox and frowned. Why was he telling him to stop, kust a moment he was clawing at jeabum trying to get away.

"You should listen to him, hes smart!" Jeabum leaned down and licked at a bit of the dried blood on his neck. "You dont come across someone this beautiful and smart everyday now do you?" Jeongin started squirming again not liking the way his tongue ran across his neck.

"Im not afraid to shoot you jeabum!" Chan held the gun out in feont of him and jeongin froze. He wouldnt shoot would he?

"Would you risk shooting your precious beta?" Chans look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he dropped the gun.

"Dont hurt chan please." He said not really meaning for it to be heard.

"Why shouldnt i baby, he wanted to shoot you."

"Please dont hurt him." Tears were coming to his eyes.

"Fine, ill let you two go, but this is the last time ill make this offer-"

"Im not leaving without jeongin!" Chan growled lowly and jeabum sighed.

"Baby what do you want? Do you want to go with him or stay here?" Jeongin looked at chan and woojin with tears in his eyes.

"I want to stay." He said just loud enough for them to here. Woojin and chan didnt believe a word though. Woojin knew he was just being self righteous and trying not to get anyone hurt when he was hurting himself the most.

"He doesnt want you, now go!" Jeabum was reaching his patience.

"Lets make a deal!"

"I gave you a deal!"

"A real deal this time!" Chan shouted and stepped forward walking towards jeabum. He stopped a few feet away and he could clearly see the bite marks around jeongins neck. It was disgusting seeing jeabum mark him, but chan was going to end that.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind, chan?" Jeabum said irritation clear on his voice.

"The territory by the river-"

"You think thats good enough? See baby, he obviously doesnt care about you. Ill tell you what you can give him for me. I want your pack." Chan froze, he couldnt hand his pack over.

"Take it or leave it, your pack for the boy. They hate you anyways, so why does it matter. They want to rebel so why are still trying?" Chan frowned, he knew it was true. His pack resented him for protecting the seven men beside him. He couldnt count how many times he heard them grumbling about how he was just lucky to be leader.

"Fine, theyre yours, now hand him over." Chan held his hand out and he saw jeongin reaching his hand out but jeabum pushed it down.

"Isnt he apart of your pack?" Chans eyes widened and he felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Youre an idiot chan, you know that right. How could you possibly not have seen that coming? When i say pack, i even mean those under your so called protection." Chan was disugusted, but there was nothing he could do. He lost.

Jeongin wanted to cry, he should have known that it wouldnt be that easy.

"Take the omega and dispose of this one!" Jeongin looked at woojin and started screaming as he saw multiple men grabbing woojin and pulling him out of the room. Chans eyes widened and he looked around the room. He didnt stand a chance in a fight against everyone.

Jeongin was pulled back into the make shift bedroom and thrown on the bed harshly. He tried to crawl out of the bed but jeabum was on top of him. He grabbed his wrists and pushed them down above his head.

"Now be a good boy, dont struggle and i wont hurt you."

"What are you doing with woojin!" He spit in his face anger clear on his face. jeabum frowned and looked down at the fox.

"Ill let anyone who wants him have him, same goes with every other omega that dickhead was keeping to himself." Jeongins eyes widened. He couldnt think of anyone having to go through this again. They had escaped the harshness of the world and they didnt need to be thrown back into it.

"Please dont hurt them." He felt tears fallind down his eyes and jeabum ran hos finger over the wet spots.

"Dont cry, you dont have to wo-"

"What do you mean i dont have to worry! They were the only ones who showed me any sort of kidness!" And jeongin took it for granted. He should have been nicer to everyone. He should have tried to be friends with them, and now he was the reason they were being thrown back into this life.

"Please dont hurt them, i-ill do anything if you just leave them alone." Jeabum couldnt help the smirk appear on his face.

"Youll do anything?" The voice was testing and jeongin knew that this wasnt good, but hes been through worse. He really would do anything to save woojin and everyone else though. Chan gave up his entire pack to try and get jeongin back, he had to repay him somehow.

"Anything." He repeated as jeabum smiled widely.

"Alright fine, ill let him go if you can prove it." Jeabum climbed off of jeongin and he frowned. He knew what he meant by proving it and it felt so wrong, but he had to do this. He crawled over to the male and climbed in his lap. His hands were on his shoulders as he leaned down kissing the man.

He let a small moan out as he guided his hands to his hips. It was all apart of the act jeongin. Jeabum was pulling at his pants and jeongin reached down helping him pull it off. 

"I want to fuck you baby. I want to hear you scream my name." Jeongin shivered at the words but he had to help those who tried so desperatly to help him.

\---

Woojin saw jeongin being taken away from him and he screamed. He screamed and kicked at the men pulling him away from jeongin and away from chan. He didnt want to go back, he didnt want to be used again. He knew what was going to happen to him, but he didnt want it to.

He was shoved in a room and one of them pulled his arms behind his back. Woojin struggled against his grip but he couldnt break free. Rope was tied around his wrists and a gag was placed in his mouth.

"Thatll be better." One of the mean smirked and carressed woojins cheek. He felt tears running down his face as the wolf stood over him.

"You know, lets have some fun baby." Woojin shook his head and his pushed down flat on the ground. He stared at the ceiling crying harder then he had in a while.

\---

Chan looked at the bodies around him, most of them growling. He should get out of here and quickly, but he couldnt move. Jeongin had been taken, woojin had been taken, everyone else was in danger. He just hoped that they were inside sleeping and that they would stay there forever. Hopefully minuo would take charge. He seemed the most responsible out of the three.

A wolf lunged at him and chan had to react quickly. He was pushed to the ground but chan grabbed the wolves wrists and bent them back as far as he could. He felt the snap and heard the loyd pop. The wolf began to scream in agony as chan threw him off.

They were grolwing their eyes filled with absolute hatred. Chan stood up and started running. He didnt have a choice at this point. He had to run if he wanted to live. He still had to protect everyone no matter then cost. He ran without caring where he was going. For all he knew he was just running in circles.

He felt someone ram into him and they fell to the grou d woth a thump. Limbs flew all over the place and teeth snapped at the others face. Chan was able to bite down on the other boys shoulder and he cried out. Chan took this to his advantage and grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his hand into the ground multiple times. He waited till the body went limp before he stood up realizing he was surrounded.

He gulped as another lunged at him. They threw punches chan trying to dodge but was hit a few times. He landed a solid punch to the wolves jaw and he stumbled. He went in for the kill but he felt someone grabbing his arm and holding it back. He went to turn but another one had his other arm. He struggled as he kicked the air not connecting with anything.

They shoved him down and he felt a body sitting on his legs to keep him still.

"Im going to enjoy carving into you." A knife was waved in his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you!" He spat in the eolves face who just laughed at him. He felt a solid kick to his rips and he winced. It didnt stop though, he felt more kicks to his sides and he felt sick. He was pulled up to his knees and they hit whatever they could. The male with the knife walked over and began to cut into his chest and chan screamed.

He was breathless hating the feeling. Blood ran down his chest and his face felt swollen from the hits. He was in pain but the worse thing was his mental state. He felt weak as if he cpuldnt do anything. Granted he really couldnt in this situation.

"Stop it now!" Jeabum screamed at his men and chan frowned. "You have till the count of three to run or i will kill you myself, after making you watch me fuck your little fox of course." Chan felt hands leaving his body and what choice did he have. He stood on shaky legs and ran.

He needed to get back to everyone and make sure they were okay no matter how much he wanted to stay and get jeongin back, he had to make sure that they were safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chan didnt stop, he ran all the way back to the house where everyone should be at. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring from him. He couldnt stop though no matter how tired he was. 

He could feel tears falling down his cheeks, he lost jeongin and he lost woojin. He couldnt keep everyone together no matter how hard he tried. He practically handed everyone over for free.

Chan stumbled up the steps leading to the door and burst theough it. Jisung and minho were sitting on the couch holding each other crying. Felix and changbin were in the kitchen cooking obviously trying to take their minds off things.

Minho was the first to notice chan burst through the door. He looked awful. He had a bruise forming on his jaw and he was pouring sweat. Chans eyes were red from crying and the thing that stuck out the most was the fact that woojin and jeongin werent there.

Minho jumped up and grabbed chan to make sure he wouldnt fall. Changbin and felix ran into the living area as minho placed chan on the couch.

"Wheres woojin and jeongin?" Chan looked around the room but he didnt see hyunjin and seungmin. What if they went searching and got hurt. He sat up and felt pain in his stomach but he ignored it.

"Wheres hyunjin and seungmin? Did they leave, please tell me they didnt leave?" Chan was panicked and it felt difficult to breath. He felt tears streaming down his face.

"Hey chan calm down, theyre sleeping upstairs. We can go check though just to make you feel better, okay." Chan nodded his head thankful for minho right now. 

Minho helped chan up and helped him up the stairs. They walked into the room and chan sighed out of relief when be saw. The two sleeping in the bed together.

"Alright good." Chan was relieved but that didnt last long. He shouldnt be relieved because jeongin and woojin were still gone. What was worse was the fact that they had just saved jeongin and they couldnt even keep him safe.

"Chan we need to talk, lets go sit down." Chan nodded as minho guided him back to the couch downstairs. Felix, jisung, and changbin moved so that chan could sit down and minho sighed looking at him.

"What happened?" He asked simply.

"Jeabum claimed jeongin and they took woojin." They widened their eyes and jisung couldnt help the tears falling from his eyes.

"Whats worse is that everyone of you is in danger. Im sorry, i-im so stupid. I handed over the pack to get jeongin back, b-but i didnt think of you guys. I-i always considered you guys seperate, but that wasnt the case. I-i c-cant protect any of you anymore, im so fucking stupid!" They let their mouths drop out of shock and it was jisung who spoke first.

"Chan youre not stupid, you were trying to protect jeongin-"

"And i threw away all of your guys freedom in the process, and i couldnt even get jeongin back!" Chan was bawling and they hated seeing their leader like this. 

Changbin sighed and stood in front of chan and slapped him in the face, hard.

"What-"

"Shut up! No one wants to hear how youre a failure! Chan you saved all of us and you can do it again! You said that you felt useless because we were protecting the omegas and all you had was woojin! Well guess what, you have four omegas to save, three alphas to save, and one beta! How are you going to save us if youre just sitting here crying about it!"

Chan looked up at changbin and smiled. "Im going to save you guys, im going to get jeongin and woojin back, amd we will be a pack again." Changbin smiled and nodded.

"So how are we going to do that, you dont have a pack anymore. They wont stand with you against jeabum." Minho knew they were just reaching for nothing.

"I never needed them, the only reason im the leader was because i wanted revenge for my dads death. Ive got it and now i realize i never wanted it. They hated me to begin with so why should i worry about anyone other then you guys?" Chan looked around and saw that they were smiling.

"So whats the plan?" Chan looked over to see felix smiling his eyes burning with hatred.

"Im not su-" the door swung open and chan felt fear rake through his entire body. Did they already find them, would chan be able to take them? Woojin ran through the door falling down to his knees and to his stomach.

"Woojin!" Chan jumped up and ran over to the omega. He ignored the pain from the sudden movement. He knelt down and pulled him in his lap. He lookes tired, as if he had ran the entire way back, which he probably had.

"Woojin, are you okay what happened?" They were worried about their oldest member and they couldnt help but crowd around him trying to see if he was okay.

"I hate him. Chan i fucking hate him!" Chan didnt have to ask, he knew he was talking about jeabum. "I fucking hate you jeongin!" Chans eyes widened and he looked at the omega.

He was crying and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked awful and chan couldnt help but feel for the omega. 

"Why do you hate jeongin?" Minho asked a bit confused.

"H-hes the reason we are here chan. He traded his freedom for ours."

"H-how do you know thats the case?"

"I saw him chan, i saw him." Woojin curled up in chans lap and he hated seeing him like this. It reminded him of the first night he had brought him. He kept crying saying he needed to go back but chan wouldnt let him. He said he needed to protect someone but chan thought he was delusional. Afterall, there was no one there with him. After that night woojin never mentioned anyone so chan never thought about it, that was until they found jeongin.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jisung was petting the boys hair and he nodded. Chan felt bad since seungmun and hyunjin were sleeping, but they probably needed it. Anyways they were the youngest and he knew they would overreact about the situation. He needed a plan before telling them. 

Woojin sat up and looked at everyone as he retold what happened.

\---

"You know, lets have some fun baby." Woojin shook his head as he was pushed down flat on the ground. He stared at the ceiling crying harder then he had in a while.

His clothes were being torn off and he stared at the wolf that was settling between his legs. He felt fingers run along his pussy and he squirmed. He didnt want this to happen to him again. They were supposed to be safe, but they werent anymore.

"Fuck, he doesnt even look like hes tight anymore. Does chan use you everyday, i know i would." He felt tears falling down his cheeks and he closed his eyes shaking. He felt two fingers dip inside of him. 

He was right, he was loose after everything hes been through, but it still hurt. It had been almost two years since the last time he had sex. He felt his body producing its slick to make it easier for the alpha to move his fingers.

He hated it, he always had. It always made it so easy for the alphas and made it seem as if he enjoyed it. Since for some reason they associated his body making slick as enjoyement.

"Look at you, you know you like this slut. Youre all wet for me." Woojin wanted to scream but he couldnt.

"Stop it, get out of here!" Woojin froze as he heard the voice. The fingers left him quickly as they stood up and left the room not sparing a second glance.

Woojin looked at jeabum and saw jeongin standing beside him. Jeongin refused to look him in the eye and he couldnt help the tears flowing from his eyes.

Jeongin looked at jeabum and whispered something in his ear and jeabum nodded. "Go ahead baby." He slapped the betas ass and woojin gritted his teeth. Jeongin walked over and untied woojins wrists and took the gag off.

Woojin looked at jeongin and he could see that he was broken again. He was getting better but now his eyes seemed distant as if he wasnt completely there tight now. Woojin wrapped his arms around jeongin and pulled him into his chest glaring at jeabum.

Jeabums eyes were filled with anger and jeongin could feel it. He pushed away from woojin and quickly returned to jeabums side. Woojin let his mouth fall open and he knew what was going on.

"Youre free to go, if anyone trys anything i will personally kill them myself, so get out of here." Woojin couldnt belive it at first, but it smelt like sex and woojin let his eyes soften.

"Why jeongin?" Jeabum looked at woojin and laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did it have to be him? Why couldnt you have just picked some random omega! Why are you tor-"

"Woojin stop!" Jeongin had tears falling from his face as he finally looked woojin in the eyes. "Im not going back with you. You can just go ahead and stop yelling at my alpha!" Jeabum was smiling as he looked at the beta.

"Jeongin you dont have-" jeongin walked over to woojin and slapped him.

"Just get out of here, please!" He wasnt angry, woojin could tell but it hurt. He hated seeing jeongin like this but he knew there was nothing he could do right now, so he stood up and ran.

\---

Everyone was shocked by woojins story and they stayed silent for a bit.

"Were getting him back no matter what." Chan said through gritted teeth. Woojin just nodded his head and looked down at the ground.

Were going to get you get you back jeongin, i wont let them hurt you again.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeongin wanted to run after woojin and go back home with him, but he couldnt. He had to be obedient so that no one will get hurt. He hated this, but he had to do this, he didnt have a choice. That was what lead to him laying in the bed with jeabums arms wrapped around him. 

Jeabum was sleeping while jeongin couldnt. He couldnt close his eyes knowing that he may never see woojin and them again. He felt tears falling down his cheeks but he didnt want to move and wake up jeabum.

He barely got any sleep that first night. He was to scared to move or to close his eyes. He woke up being shalen lightly and he rubbed at his eyes looking up. He saw jaebum smilling at him and he had to force a smile on his face.

"Good morning baby." Jeabum stroked his cheek and jeongin had to stop himself from tensing at the touch.

"Good morning." Jeongin said not knowing what else to say.

Jeabum reached his hand out and began petting jeongins head and playing with his ears. "Lets get you cleaned, you still have blood on your neck." Jeongin nodded and sat up slowly.

Jeabum grabbed the end of his leash and pulled him after him. Jeongin hated it, he hated being on leash. He wasnt a pet and he didnt have to be treated like one, but he has to deal with it.

He was dragged into a seperate room. "We took advantage of the space and made a few modifications. It may not be the best quality, but it is a shower none the less.

He sighed as jeabum began stripping. Right to it then, he didnt need anyone to tell him what to do. He pulled off the shirt and skirt neatly folding them on the floor. He felt so vulnerable with jaebum staring at him like that. 

"Fuck youre beautiful." He grabbed the leash and pulled him to the shower head keeping him close to the wall. The water was cold when it turned on and he couldnt help but shiver.

"Im sorry baby, but itll warm up soon." He was right the water started ro warm up and jaebum ran his fingers over the mark he made last night. Jeongin hated the thought of having been claimed but what could he do. 

It wasnt like chan could come in here and say jeongin was his. No one in their right mine would separate them, so jeongin was truly trapped. He looked down and saw dried blood flowing down him.

It was almost beautiful to say. The way the once dried and cracked blood became liquid again. It changed feom being black to a light shade of red. 

"Does it hurt?" Jeongin looked up into jaebums eyes and frownednfor a second. Why was he acting as if he actually cared.

"It did." He said looking away just for him to grab his chin. He was forced to look at jaebum and he breathed out shakily.

"Im sorry, but i had to do it. I couldnt let anyone take someone as pretty as you away. You understand that right jeongin?" He felt his nails digging into him and he quickly nodded jaebum smiling brightly.

"Im glad you understand, but youre my beta now and im... youre alpha." He was too close for jeongins liking and his breath was hot and it did things to jeongins mind he didnt like. This was why he didnt want to be claimed, jaebum, his alpha, basically controlled him.

When he wanted to calm him down, he could, he could force him to submit, or he could use his scent to strike fear in the boys heart. Jeongin always thought it sounded far fetched, but now he knew what they meant. Jaebums scent was overwhelming. He didnt smell sweet like woojin, no he smelt bitter almost like rubbing alcohol.

Jeongin felt fear rake through his body and his ears flattened his tail tucking between his legs. Jaebum smiled at his vulnerable state and jeongin felt his hand go up to his throat. He flinched but the touch wasnt rough, it was gentle. Jeongin realized that he was just cleaning the blood off of his neck.

"Thats better, you can actually see the mark now." The smile looked sweet at first glance but you could see the sadist inside if you looked hard enough. "Come on, lets get you dried off, i like it when your tail is poofy." He felt him wrap his hand around his tail and run his hand along its length. Jeongins eyes widened and his face lit up.

"Your tail is sensitive isnt it!"

"N-no, its not-" jaebum stroked his tail again and jeongin could feel his face and neck heating up.

"I can smell your arousal, you cant hide from me." He was so close to jeongin. He felt small and tiny knowing that he couldnt hide anything becauss the alpha could smell whatever he was feeling. He wasnt aroused he was just embarressed though, he didnt like people touching his tail.

"Lets get to the bed or would you rather do it here?" Jaebum placed a hand on jeongins chest pushing him against the wall.

"S-stop-"

"Would you like to see woojin again, maybe hell be bett-"

"T-the bedroom!" He said as quickly as he could. He didnt want anyone to get hurt, so this is what he had to do.

"Aww, i was hoping you would say here, but i did give you the choice afterall, granted i am the alpha. What i want, i get." He pushed jeongin against the wall still stroking his tail. He couldnt help but feel the pleasure shoot through his body.

He tried to hide his blush, he tried to stop a moan from coming through, he tried not to get hard, but he failed just like he always does.

"Those sounds you make are so cute. I want to hear them more." Jeongin felt tears stinging at his eyes as Jaebum grabbed his member stroking gently. Jeongin felt as if his legs were going to melt under the touches. He didnt want. It to feel good, but he couldnt hide anything. "I knew you would like that." Jaebums mouth was on his and jeongin let his mouth open so that he could slide his tongue in. Jaebum moaned as he continued to rub jeongin andsmiled at the small sounds the younger was making. 

"Come on baby, dont come just yet." Jeongins ears flatened and he frowned. He knew he wasnt quite there yet, but the pleasure was building up. If jaebum kept at it he wouldnt be able to stop himself. Sadly, jaebum had other plans.

He turned jeongin around so that his stomach was flush with the wall. He froze as he felt an arm wrap arpund his midsection pulling it from the wall. Another hand pushed his head forward untul it was laying against the wall.

"I want to hear you, so dont bite yourself again, okay baby." Jeongin whimpered and nodded his hand. The hands left his body but he didnt dare move. Hands roamed over his ass and he felt something wet flick over his hole. He wanted to run, but he couldnt, if he did everyone would get hurt.

Jaebum flicked his tongue across the boys rim loving how he squirmed. Why couldnt he please his beta just a little before he did anything to him. He heard his jeaongin let out a cute little whimper and he smirked as he continued.

Jeongin wanted to scream. He could feel the plaesure building in his abdomen and he really tried not to enjoy it, but it was impossible. He couldnt hide his moans and he hated himself.

Jaebum stood up smirking at the beta who seemed as if he hated this just yesterday but today, he looked like a slut. Jaebum lined himself up not bothering with any sort of prep since the boy really didnt need it to be honest.

Jeongin didnt like it when jaebum slipped past his rim, he didnt like it when he started to move, he swears he didnt like it when he was hitting his prostate. So why was his body saying the exact opposite? Why was he moaning, why was he backing into him, why was he begging for more.

He felt the alpha release and jeongin sighed as he pulled out of him. Jeongin sank to his knees and felt tears falling down his cheeks. He didnt like it, his body just betrayed him, thats all.

He found his hand coming down to his member and he needed realease.

"You want me to take care of it?" Jeongin bit his lip and earned himself a hard slap to the face. "I thought i told you not to bite yourself." Jaebums hand grabbed his cock and began stroking. Jeongin became putty in his hands. He couldnt move and he couldnt feel a thing until except the hot burning sensation filling his abdomen until he released.

"Fuck you look beautiful like this." Cum coated his stomach and was still falling at out of his ass. The mating wound on his shoulder was absolutly beautiful also.

"Come on baby, lets show you off." Jeongin felt his leash being tugged on so he stood up following the male. Jarbum got dressed but when he reaccj ed for his own clothing jaebum kicked them away.

"No, i want them to see you like this." Jeongin looked down and nodded his head slightly. He didnt want to be shown off like some ksind of prize, but he didnt really have a choice did he? He had to do this for everyone else, this was all he had to offer anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

Chan saw the surprise in hyunjins and seungmins face when he told them what had happened with jeongin. Seungmin felt horrible. He had treated the boy like shit just before and he never apologized to him. Hyunjin was just shocked by the fact that chan was still standing and woojin hadnt murdered him yet.

"What are you going to do chan?" Hyunjin siad knowing he was beating hinself up for this.

"There isnt anything that he can do. Jeongin was claimed, he belongs to jaebum now!" Seungmin said looking at hyunjin who was shaking his head.

"There has to be something chan can do-"

"He doesnt have a pack anymore! He has no power! He couldnt even protect us if he wanted to-"

"Thats enough seungmin." Seungmin froze and looked up seeing minho glaring at him. His ears fell flat as he looked at the cat.

"You know what im saying is true though." Seungmin needed someone on his side. He needed someone else that could say he was right.

"No, youre right. Jeongin has been claimed, Chan doesnt have a pack, and he cant protect us. But, you know what, jeongin is still suffering. Jeongin is protecting your ass by giving himself freely to jaebum and your just going to give up on him. Youre right about a lot of things seungmin, but youre also wrong about everything." Minhos eyes never once stopped looking at seungmin and he felt as if he was staring at his soul.

Seungmin looked away a bit ashamed at having been scolded like that, but he knew minho was right. If what woojin had told chan was correct, jeongin was the only reason none of them were laying under an alpha that wasnt their own.

"You two dont have to help-"

"I want too!" Hyunjin said remembering the omega. He hadnt talked to him a lot but you could how broken he was. Everyone deserved a chance to be saved, and he had been saved, yet that was taken from him.

Seungmin saw the three males staring at him. As if he didnt have a choice, if he didnt help they would hate him and the way hyunjin was looking at him didnt make it any better. 

"Fine ill help." Hyunjin smiled brightly and brought the boy into his atms. Seungmin smiled as he looked at his alpha kissing his lips softly. "Im doing this because i couldnt stand the possiblity of you hating me."

"I could never hate you." He said smiling as he kissed the boy a bit harder this time.

"Alright you two, we need to come up with a plan." Chan said rolling his eyes. He couldnt help but be jealous of the two. He had always wanted his own omega but he never found one. Every omega he helped ended up being mated to an alpha he helped. 

Sure there was woojin, but he wasnt sure if the omega would ever mate with someone. Also, he wasnt really interested in the boy in the first place. He sighed as he turned away from the two and walked back down the stairs.

Alright, everyones helping so lets think of something that we can actially do. Jisung no we cannot just run in their and tear everyones throat open and save jeongin, so please refrain from childish ideals." Jisung just smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"I have an idea." Chan looked up surprised to hear seungmin pitching in.

"Alright go ahead." Chan said everyone looking toward the male.

\---

It had been a week since jeongin last saw any of them. He frowned as jaebum slid the short skirt onto jeongin and placed the white button up onto him. This was terrible. Jeongin hated being treated as if he was a doll. Jaebum would dress him, feed him, and of course do whatever he wanted to him. he still wore the red collar and the leash, but jaebum often just left it for fashion purposes. 

He had moved on from pulling him on the leash because jeongin followed him now. He stopped searching for ways to escape and just decided to live with it. Afterall, he doesnt know how many times he has threatened to hurt one of the others. Jeongin was afraid but he knew that he hadnt done anything yet. He knew that they were safe as long as he was compliant.

"Jaebum, we found someone wondering in the territory." Jaebum sighed moving away from jeongin and looked at the male who had walked in.

"And i care because..." the male looked down biting his lip slightly. Jaebum sighed shaking his head. "Exactly its not important, go do whatever with them i dont really care."

"But sir-"

"You said it didnt matter to me."

"It does matter though." The male seemed almost frantic and jaebum sighed.

"Then why does it matter?" Jaebum had climbed off of the bed and walked over to the much smaller male standing there. 

"Because, well you see sir..." he leaned in close to jaebum whispering and jeongin couldnt make out what he had said. Jaebum started laughing and jeongin cocked his head.

"Ill be there in a minute, now get out of here." He nodded his head and ran out of the room.

"Jeongin baby i have some buisness to attend to, im sorry but i have to leave-"

"Can i come daddy, please." He grabbed the edge of his shirt purposefully making himself seem innocent. He had his ears flat and was looking into jaebums eyes pleading.

Jeabum smirked at the boy and sat next to him. He grabbed the boys waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Tell daddy why you want to come." The little fox was smart, he knew something was up the moment jaebum said he was going to leave him. Jaebum never left him alone and he knew his jeongin noticed that. Afterall, he never wanted a dumb cock slut.

"I dont want to be left alone. I like being around you." He gripped the older males shirt and pulled himself close. His head was buried in his shoulder and the scent was overpowering. Jeongin had grown used to it by now, but that didnt mean that it was pleasent.

"It could get bloody though." He whispered in his ear and he felt the beta shake.

"Im used to seeing blood." Jeongin didnt want anyone to get hurt. He knew it had to have been chan or maybe one of the other alphas, why else would they have been whispering. Jaebums men werent afraid to talk about anything to jeongin, so why now act all suspcious. 

"Then why do want to see more blood spill?" Jaebum was waiting for him to slip up, there was no way he could keep this act up for long.

"Well, im your beta afterall. Wouldnt you like to see there face when they realize im completely complacant. When they realize that im yours and there isnt anything they can do about it." Jeongin grinded against him whispering in his ear letting his voice drop.

Jaebum groaned at the motion and smirked to himself. "Prove it then, prove that you are mine." Jeongin smiled at leaned in kissing the male but he was pushed away.

"Not here. I mean you can come with, but youre going to show them just how much you love my fucking cock." Jeongin couldnt falter now but the idea disgusted him, yet he found himself nodding his head.

"Anything for you daddy!" Jaebum couldnt help but smirk as he looked at jeongin. He had no clue what he was getting himself into, but he had dug his hole, now there was no coming back.

\---

Jisung hated this idea, but it was all they had at the moment. He knew felix hated it also since it was his brother going into dangerous territory anyways. Minho had offered himself up though knowing that it would be the easiest for him. Also, minho felt awful for losing him in the firat place, so he felt he was the only one who could do it.

"Jisung, im going to be fine i promise. Ill get jeongin back." Jisung huffed and sighed nodding his head.

"Promise me you will come back okay." Minho just chuckled and nodded his head not reassuring jisung in anyway possible.

"I thought you said you were never going to do this to yourself again." Felix had tears in his eyes and it broke minhos heart, but he couldnt back out now.

"Its okay felix, its just for this one time alright." He held felixs face and kissed his forehead and he saw the watergates break.

"Ill be back with jeongin okay." Jisung and felix nodded pulling the older into a head. Minho didnt want to leave the two omegas. He just had to make sure that he came back to them. 

"I love you both more than anything okay." They nodded both full on crying as minho began to walk into jaebums territory.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a very bad case of writers block. Ill try to update more often. Once again im sorry for taking so long and hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!!!

Jeongin felt his heart sinking the closer they got to the open area of the base. He didnt know what was qaiting for him or what was going to happen. Jaebum was walking behind him and it was almost as if he was just following him. Jeongin knew very well he couldnt run, he had no choice but to walk into the open area.

Minho froze as he saw jeongin walking through the curtain. He looked so tiny, smaller then he had been that is. He was dressed as if he were a girl and had a collar around his neck. It did little to hide the bite mark that had been left there creating an ugly scar.

"Lee know correct, or do you still go by minho?" Jeabum stopped, pulling jeongin against his chest when he took another step forward.

Minho gritted his teeth seeing jeongin so close to him. Jeongin didnt deserve this, no one did and he was going to get him out of this, he had to. 

"You can call me whatever but i actually prefer kitten." Minho said a seductful gaze on his face as he purred lowly. Jeongin stared at minho in shock not knowing how to react to that.

Jaebum chuckled as he eyes the male cat. Wasnt he an alpha, why was he calling himself kitten? "What are you planning *kitten*?" He said eyeing the male. His tail swayed and his ears folded back as he started moving forward. He stopped a couple feet in front of jaebum just close enough that if he reached out, he could touch them.

"Well channie hyung cant protect any of us anymore. I was hoping maybe you could keep me safe?" He said looking at him his eyes wide and pleading.

"And why should i protect you? Why shouldnt i just leave you in here and let my men do what they want?"

"Becuase ill let you do what you want with me. I use to be a prostitute, i just dont want to be used by multiple people again. Ill be fine with just one." He walked closer to jaebum who had pushed jeongin behind him. "Oh come on, youll be able to run around and say that you made an alpha your bitch."

Minho scooted closer and placed a hand on his chest running it down. He never broke eye contact as he stopped right above his dick. He could feel him suck in a breath as he looked at him.

"Minho?" Jeongin said softly as he looked at the other alpha with wide eyes. He was trying to protect them and minho was just willingly jumping right into his arms. How much more stupid could he possibly get right now.

"Im sorry jeongin, but the world isnt how you think it is. A simple beta cant protect those that he loves. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices." Minho said a frown on his face as he ran his hand down jaebums pants brushing over his cock lightly.

"Fuck." He grabbed minhos hand and pulled away holding his wrist tightly. His other hand was wrapped around jeongins waist holding him close. He leaned in close to jeongin whispering in his ear.

"What do you say baby, should we keep him or should i throw him to the wolves?" Jeongin looked at jaebum and looked at minho before nodding his head.

"W-we can keep him." He said softly and jaebum smiled.

"Well look at me. Im the alpha of alphas, ive made an alpha my bitch." He chuckled as he tightened his grip on minhos wrist dragging him behind the curtain.

Minho felt his heart thudding in his chest to the point where he thought that it would burst. He had let go of jeongin but he was still following closely beside him. He was brought into a back room that was set up like a bedroom and jaebum pulled him to the center of the room.

"So, youll let me fuck you whenever just as long as you dont have to become a prosititute right?" Minho nodded his head and jaebum smirked. "Well then, jeongin lets show him how this works." Minho felt his body tense up as he looked at jeongin.

Jeongin looked scared but he nodded his head and climbed onto the bed. Jaebum stood behind minho and wrapped an arm around his waist tightly. "Jeongin fuck yourself on your fingers." Jeongin just nodded again as he slid two fingers into his hole.

Minhos body tensed when he felt jaebum press up against him. "Try anything and this wont end pretty for him, understand?" He growled lowly into his ear before biting it just to get his point across. Minho nodded his head and jaebum pulled away.

"Do you need my cock baby, or maybe you want minhos cock hmm?" He said spreading his legs further apart. Minho could see him clearly. He wanted to look away but he couldnt help but find himself getting hard. He was still an alpha, there were some things he couldnt resist.

Jeongin shook his head and grabbed jaebums hand. "No, i only want you." He said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Why dont you suck my dick while he fucks you." Jeongin was flipped onto his stomach and sat on his knees and elbows. "Or do you want to suck him off while i fuck you?" He said petting jeongins tail. He let out a small moan at the motion and nodded his head. "I want you." He said backing against him. He didnt want to do this with minho, he didnt want him to be apart of it.

"Oh but come on baby, i think he wants you." He said grabbing jeongin by his hair and lifting his head up so he could see minho, who was hard right now. He felt jaebum rubbing his cock against his ass and he felt disgusting. He didnt want minho to see him like this, why did he have to come here? 

"But i just want daddy, i dont want anyone else. I dont want daddy to want anyone else." He said pouting as he pulled away from him. His ears were flat and when jaebum reached for him he acted as if he would bite him.

"Oh come on why are you acting like this?" You could hear the irritation in his voice and his scent was getting stronger. He shook his head trying to ignore it and he shot minho another glance. Minho smiled and winked at him leaving jeongin confused.

Jeongin felt his collar tighten as he was pulled back towards jaebum. "Didnt i already tell you that you dont get to say no?" He said snarling at him causing jeongin to flinch. He rolled onto his back his tail between his legs.

"I-im sorry." He said whimpering as he looked up at him. 

"Good, now get on your hands and knees." Jeongin nodded his head doing as he he was told. He felt jaebum rubbing against him before he pushed in. He wimpered as he looked at minho who was just watching. 

"Minho, why dont you join?" Minho looked at them with a smirk before climbing onto the bed sitting in front of jeongin. Jeongin felt tears falling down his cheeks. He didnt want minho to be apart of this, he didnt want to be raped my minho. He looked up at him with pleading eyes and he just shook his head.

"Open up." He said grabbing jeongins hair forcing his head up. Jeongin shut his eyes as he opened his mouth, moans coming out. 

"Fuck." Jaebum moaned behind him and he just wanted to die right there. Jeongin opened his eyes when he felt something cold and hard poking his cheek. His eyes widened seeing the gun pressed agaisnt him and minhos smirk on his face.

Minho lifted the gun and shot jaebum in the head his body falling back. Jeongin looked back seeing the blood splatter on the wall and the bed. He felt sick to his stomach seeing jaebums lifeless body laying on the bed half naked. He climbed off the bed throwing up on the floor as he clutched his stomach.

He felt arms around him holding him up. He struggled but it was futile, the arms around him were strong.

"Jeongin its just me." He heard minho say as he pulled him into his lap. "I-im sorry you had to go through that." He looked up and saw tears in the olders eyes and he smiled as he hugged the male.

"I-i just want to go home."

"Dont worry, im going to take you home." Minho lifted the boy up and carried him out of the room. He saw wolves running into the bedroom. He knew they wouldnt hurt him, afterall thats how packs worked. Whoever killed the alpha, was the new alpha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I’ll try to update more often I promise!

Jeongin doesn’t remember the trip back, he doesn’t remember everyone crying, he doesn’t remember being placed in the bed, and he definitely doesn’t remember almost everyone climbing in bed with bed.

He woke up sweating and to be honest he was in pain. He didn’t know why but everywhere hurt. It felt hard to breath and his neck was burning. He just wanted to reach up and start clawing at the soft skin. He looked around and saw Wilkins arm draped over his waist as well hiding snuggled close to his side. 

He wanted to cry as he shifted in the bed hoping the pain would go away. He could feel his entire body heating up as he shifted uncomfortably not wanting to wake everyone up. He couldn’t help but reach up and run his claws over the mating bite on his neck. It felt wet after a few second and he pulled his hand back to see blood coating his nails and fingers.

Chan shifted uneasily the second he smelt blood. Was something? He shots up looking around the room and heard whimpering. He frowned when he saw jeongin, tears falling down his face and his neck bleeding. He maneuvered his way onto the bed sitting between jeongin legs before placing his hand on jeongin.

Jeongin looked up at Chan and wanted to cry more. “I-it hurts.” He barely whispered as he reached for his neck again but Chan stopped him.

“You’re going to be okay. It’s normal for someone to feel pain when their mate dies.” Chan said looking at him softly. He carefully moved kissing closer to Minho hoping he wouldn’t accidentally knock them out of the bed. It wasn’t big enough for four people to lay in, but they somehow made it worse. He moved woojins arm before pulling jeongin out of the bed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, everything’s going to be alright, okay.” Jeongin nodded his head as he followed Chan into the bathroom. He had said that this was normal. Why would you want a mate if you had to go through all of this pain. What made this worth it.

Chan sat jeongin down on the toilet before grabbing a rag and dabbing the blood on his neck.

“H-how long is this going to last?”

“I don’t know jeongin, it just depends on how close you were with your mate. I don’t think itll last to long though.” Jeongin just nodded his head as he wiped at the tears still falling.

“You want woojin?” Chan said knowing the younger felt most comfortable with the omega.

“No I’m fine with you.” He said giving Chan a weak smile. Chan couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face as he nodded his head. He tossed the rag in the trash bin knowing the blood wouldn’t come out and it would be stained. 

He sat down on the floor as he stared up at jeongin. He didn’t look terrible. Most of his wounds had healed and it looked like he had gained just a little bit of weight back. He still looked pale and he could notice the dark circles under his eyes. He noticed jeongin staring back at him and Chan blushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for staring-“

“You don’t have to apologize Chan. You’re just checking to see if I’m doing better aren’t you.” Chan sighed and nodded his head. Looking at the boy, he wanted to say so much to him. He wanted to apologize for getting him in this mess. He wanted to say that he’d do better now. He’d actually watch him and protect him this time around. 

Chan hadn’t realized he was crying until jeongin was sitting in front of him and wiping away his tears.

“It’s okay Chan hyung, I forgive you. I’m not mad at you. I’m just glad everyone is okay. Thank you for saving me.” Jeongin smiled at him genuinely and wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist. He felt the older males body shake as he leaned into jeongin.

“Jeongin!” They both smelt the distress coming off of woojin and frowned as they separated from each other. Jeongin walked back into the bedroom seeing woohoo looking around frantically.

“I’m okay woojin-“ he was almost knocked over by the panda as he brought him into a hug.

“I’m never letting go of you! You’re never leaving my sight! I will not lose you again!” Woojin shouted as he held the frail boy tightly tears running down his face. At this point everyone had woken up.

“Stop hogging him, I want cuddles!” Jisung said a pout on his face. Woojin glared at hosing who immediately retreated back to Minho a frown on his face.

“Why does he have to be so mean.” Jisung said leaning into Minho who just chuckled.

“It’s woojin.” Was all he said earning a playful slap from the squirrel.

“Why don’t we all go downstairs and eat something.” Chan said appearing in the bathroom doorway. Jisung nodded his head quickly as he climbed out of Minho’s lap. 

“Innie let’s go eat!” Nosing said pulling on his arm lightly. Woojin didn’t let go of jeongin which made the younger roll his eyes.

“Woojin, hosing isn’t going to hurt me. You can let go.” He said chuckling. Woojin sighed but let go of jeongin a waist which resulted in his being dragged out of the room by a way to happy jisung. Woohoo smiled and followed after the two leaving Minho and Chan alone. 

“So pack leader?” Chan said looking at Minho who just rolled his eyes.

“You can have it back if you want.”

“I don’t want it, anyways it’s not something you just hand over like that.” Chan said a small smile on his face.

“I don’t care about being a pack leader though.” Minho said as he leaned back against the headboard.

“You care about them though. Jisung, Felix, and jeongin.” He saw Minho smile and nod his head slightly.

“I care about everyone of you.”

“That’s why you’ll make a great pack leader. All that matters is that you care about those around you. It’s not about strength, a pack is a family. You just have to protect them. Quite frankly you’re doing a better job then I did.”

“Don’t go there Chan, you save all of us. I’d probably be dead overdosed on some drug if it wasn’t for. Just imagine where everyone would be right now if you hadn’t showed up.” Chan smiled as he looked at Minho fondly.

“Thanks Minho, but I’d rather not picture everyone like that again.” He said as he walked to the door pausing for just a moment. 

“I’m not worried about anyone, so long as you stay pack leader.” Chan said before walking out of the room. Minho couldn’t help but smile as he watched him retreat. Never had he thought that he would be pack leader, but if Chan trusts him, then he’ll do what he can to protect everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed how short the last chapter was and I apologize. So I’m updating again hope you enjoy the mass amounts of fluff coming your way!!

Jeongin was sitting downstairs listening to hosing and Felix talk about something he wasn’t even really paying attention to. He sighed as he picked at his food not really in the mood to eat. His body was still hurting and he sighed before feeling hands wrap around his waist.

He had expected woojin but when he turned his head he found hyunjin instead.

“Sorry I’m touchy.” He said as he laid his head down nuzzling jeongins neck. He smiled slightly and reached up petting the small wolves hair. 

“You’re fine, I don’t mind. You’re warm.” He said as he closed his eyes until he heard someone cough. He looked up seeing swung in standing in the doorway. Jeongin instinctively smiled remembering how he told him to always smile.

“Morning seu-“

“Stop smiling, it’s fake. I meant to apologize earlier but I was being stubborn. I’m sorry for what I said. Everyone has there own-“

“You’re okay seungmin, I’m not mad at anyone, I’m just glad to be back. I don’t want to hear anymore apologies.” Jeongin said as he looked at the male who just nodded his head.

“Also sorry about that, he gets real cuddly after sex.”

“Stop acting like I’m your pet, I’m the alpha!” Hyung in said his face heating up.

“Yeah but I’m clearly the dom-“

“I said shut up!” Hyunjin said running towards the other male and covering his mouth. Jisung and Felix were laughing which left jeongin feeling confused.

“What’s the big deal?”

“Oh hyung in might be an alpha, but swung in still controls what happens in the bedroom if you know what I mean.” Felix said chuckling as he watched swung in bite hyunjins hand resulting in the latter whimpering.

“I don’t get it.” Jeongin said a confused look on his face.

“Then you’re too young.” Jisung teased as he pulled the younger into his lap.

“I’m not that young!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” Hosing said shrugging his shoulders as he held a pouting jeongin. 

“What’s going on down here?” Woojin asked hearing the commotion. Hyunjin was pressed against the wall seungmin shoving his tongue down his throat while jeongin was sitting in jisungs lap pouting.

“Nothing!” Hyung in was quick to push swung in off of him as he regained some of his confidence.

“Alright whatever.” Woojin said disregarding everyone in the room except for jeongin.

“Innie, how are you feeling?”

“Woojin what do they mean when they say seungmin has control in the bedroom even though hyunjin is an alpha?” Jeongin felt jisung laughing as he looked around the room seeing the shocked faces.

“Well I mean...” woojin said trailing off as he looked towards anyone for help.

“You don’t have many experiences when it comes to consensual sex so it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t know.” He gulped as he looked at jeongin a big eyes full of curiosity.

“Why don’t you just ask Chan, I bet you could get him to do anything if you said please and pouted.” Felix said as he looked at jeongin who felt his cheeks heat up.

“I heard my name!” Chan said leaning over the banister looking down at them.

“Chan jeongin has a question!”

“Don’t make him ask that!”

“I’m not making him do anything!”

“Don’t plant things in his head!!” Woojin emphasized each of his words by hitting Felix in the back of the head. Jeongin frowned and found a pout forming on his face. He just asked a simple question and yet no one would answer him.

“Maybe I can show you what?” Jisung said as he looked at jeongin a smirk on his face.

“How?”

“You can watch me and Minho!”

“No!” Hosing started laughing as he heard woojin yell at him. Jeongin was pulled out of jisungs lap and into Woojins arms.

“Stop trying to corrupt my baby!” He said holding jeongin a waist.

“I feel like we missed a lot.” Minho said looking at Chan a frown on his face.

“Minho!” Hosing said making grabby hands at his alpha. Minho just chuckled as he walked the rest of his way to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Minho, jeongin wants to tag along for our next adventure in the bedroom. Can we please show him what real sex is like?” Jisung looked at Minho with big eyes and a pout on his face. Minho couldn’t help but stare at him with an open mouthed stare.

“Um....”

“Please!! I’ll do anything.” Fuck! Minho couldn’t say no to jisung and he sighed in defeat.

“He has to consent-“

“Thank you!” Jisung hugged the male tightly before running up to jeongin.

“Innie, come with me and Minho-“

“He is not going anywhere with you two!” Woo Jin said pulling him away quickly. Jeongin couldn’t help but pout as he felt like he was just being pulled around all day. Jeongin come do this, no jeongins doing this, jeongin don’t listen to them do this. He felt exhausted and felt himself whimper.

“Can’t you guys see he doesn’t want either of you!” Hyung in said pulling jeongin into his own chest.

“What makes you think he wants you!”

“I had him first!”

“He’s my baby!”

“You two fighting are just annoying him!”

“You existing is annoying!”

“Jisung apologize!”

“I don’t wanna apologize to him!”

“That hurt seungie!”

“See now hyunjin is pouting!”

“Will you all just stop fighting!” Chan yelled his voice cutting through all the yelling. The three of them sank back feeling the boys alpha coming through. Hyunjin let go of jeongin and he sighed feeling as if he could finally breath. Jeongin looked up at Chan and smiled at him whispering a small thank you.

“Just give jeongin some space, you guys are overwhelming him.” Jeongin appreciated Chan in that moment. It honestly was a bit much. He didn’t even know why they were all fighting over him in the first place. He saw kissing grumbling to himself as he retreated back to Minho.

“You alright?” Chan said moving beside the beta rubbing his hand along the youngers back.

“Yeah I’m fine, it was just loud and all.” Jeongin said shrugging his shoulders. He found himself letting out small noises of content as he felt Chan running his knuckles over his back. His touch was light and jeongin felt as if he could fall asleep right now.

“Are you tired?”

“You’re the one making me tired.” He said looking up at Chan a slight pout on his face. Chan felt his heart skip a beat and he had to force himself to swallow.

“Why don’t you go lay down then, I’m certain they’d be calmed down in the morning.” He said as he grabbed jeongin a hand lightly pulling him toward the stairs.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone.” He said the fear of being alone still overwhelming him. He couldn’t stand the idea of laying on the bed in the dark without anyone near him.

“It’s alright I’ll get woojin.”

“No he’s smothering me right now. I understand he’s scared and just wants to protect me, but it’s a bit much sometimes.” He said looking down. Chan smiled at him softly his thumb running over jeongin knuckles mindlessly.

“Is there anyone else you want to keep you company?” Jeongin thought about it for a second. Jisung, Felix and hyunjin were all too loud and way too touchy for his liking. He wasn’t sure if swung in even liked him all that much and he didn’t really know Changbin, speaking of changbin...

“Where’s changbin?” Jeongin said cocking his head and he saw Chan’s smile drop. Chan sighed, he picked someone he barely even know over him. “Not like I wanted him or anything, it’s just I hadn’t seen him today.”

“Oh okay, he’s going through his rut right now. He went to one of the other hideouts last night. He doesn’t want to break Felix so he’s waiting to come back till it’s died some...” Chan trailed off seeing the confused look on jeongin face. He did know what a rut was, right?”

“Break him, but isn’t that what omegas are for? So an alpha can knot them?” Chan stared at him blinking his eyes slowly.

“No, that’s not what they’re for.” He said as he shook his head seeing the frown on jeongin a face.

“I’m sorry it’s just that’s what I’ve been told.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault you don’t know about this type of stuff. You’ll learn one day.”

“Felix said you’d show me if I said please.” Chan could have died right then and there if he wanted to.

“Jeongin, it’s more complicated then that. We’ll talk about this another day alright.” Jeongin just nodded his head a frown on his face.

“Anyways who did you want in the room with you?”

“I was going to say you, but it seems as if you don’t really want to-“

“Jeongin that is not the case. I will gladly keep you company, just I’d rather not discuss sex right now. There’s a lot you don’t know yet, you only really understand the painful parts. It can be good, just wait till you find the right person.” He shook jeongin a hair and pulled him towards the bedroom.

“Alright Chan, I’ll drop the subject, but one more question.” Chan just hummed as he unmade the bed.

“Why haven’t you claimed anyone?” Chan paused his moments and looked down frowning.

“I just haven’t found anyone yet, that’s all.” He said as he slid in the bed watching jeongin do the same. He looked so small curled up against Chan’s side.

“There’s woojin, he still needs someone.” Chan frowned and sighed petting his hair his fingers running over his soft ears. He felt jeongin lean into his touch and he couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s not the right person.” He said as he watched jeongin nod his head. “Just get some sleep alright.” He watched as the fox dozed off to sleep. He looked so peaceful like this, he looked as if he never experienced pain before. He was so beautiful and angelic and Chan couldn’t help but to stare at the male. 

“Night innie.” He kissed the top of his head lightly before shutting his own his.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeongin shifted in bed when he felt a weight laying on top of him. He blinked his eyes opened and saw Chan’s arm thrown across his chest and most of his body leaned against him. He felt his face flush as he looked at the male. He looked cute when he was asleep. The hardness in his gaze was gone and all of his features just seemed softer.

He wasn’t sure if he should wake the male or just let him sleep. He sighed slightly and shut his eyes trying to get comfortable again. It wasn’t often that he got to sleep so long. Normally woojin would force him to wake up. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes again.

Jeongin woke up to being shaken and he sat up quickly looking around the room. “Jeabum?” He said forgetting where he was fear lacing the edges of his voice.

“No, just jisung. I came to wake you up sorry.” Jeongin smiled at the squirrel and nodded his head. He looked around the room and frowned when he didn’t see Chan anywhere.

“Come on let’s go eat.”

“Is that all you ever wanna do?”

“No! I do other things.” Jisung said a pout on his face. Jeongin just chuckled looking at how his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

“Well if you’re not hungry, what is it that you wanna do?” Jeongin smiled slightly and looked at jisung.”

“I don’t know, have fun?”

“There are a lot of ways to have fun be more specific.” Jisung said looking at jeongin silently telling him to be careful with his words.

“Well what do you consider fun? I haven’t done a lot of things so I’m not really sure what’s considered fun?” Jeongin said looking up at jisung with soft eyes. He smiled back at the fox and ruffled his hair.

“Alright, oh, how about we go to an arcade!” Jisung said his eyes lighting up. Jeongin couldn’t help but to find his energy intoxicating.

“Come on let’s go ask Chan now if we can go!” Jisung said grabbing jeongin a hand before pulling him downstairs. The second they left the room jeongin was overwhelmed by a strong scent of something akin to wood burning. He could tell jisung was affected though.

The omega had almost froze in place and his face was slowly heating up. “Fuck. Changbin.” He barely whispered out as his grip tightened on jeongin. “Come on let’s get downstairs.” He said pulling jeongin behind him.

It wasn’t as hard to breath down here and jeongin didn’t feel that weird tingling feeling in his stomach. He had remembered Chan’s words yesterday and silently nodded to himself. Changbin must have come back.

Minho and Chan were sitting on the couch shifting uncomfortably a frown on both of there faces. Minho smiled happily as he shot ip and ran to hiding pulling him into a kiss. Jeongin sat there awkwardly trying to avoid staring at the pair.

“Channie! Seungmin is so mean to me!” Jeongin watched as hyunjin flopped on the couch next to Chan. He sighed looking at the smaller wolf.

“And why is that?” 

“He’s being a tease! He’s been touching me all morning and saying lewd things-“ hyunjin stopped when he noticed jeongin standing there awkwardly.

Chan cocked his head to the side turning around and saw a flustered jeongin frowning.

“Did you need something jeonginnie?”

“Yes we did, if Minho would let go of me!” Jisung said earning a whimper from Minho who let go sitting back down on the couch his arms crossed.

“Alright, what is it you two? Is it about changbin and Felix, because yes I know Felix is loud as fuck-“

“Nononono it’s not about that. Actually we were just wondering if we could go to the arcade?”

“No.” Minho said sternly his pout being replaced by cold eyes. Jisung whined as he stepped back slightly practically curling in on himself. Jeongin frowned slightly and looked between the two.

“Why not?” Jeongin said just wanting to see the squirrel happy again.

“I’m not letting my omega and a beta go out alone. Especially not after what happened they last time you went out.”

“So you expect for us to just stay cooped up inside.” Jeongin could feel himself getting angry and it wasn’t even because he could leave. Jisung looked so happy to go to the arcade and now Minho was practically telling him that he couldn’t leave.

“I’m just trying to protect you two that’s all.” Minho said his voice softening as he looked at jeongins angered expression. 

“Protect us by not letting us do anything! He was so excited and you of all people, his alpha, said he’s not allowed to leave!”

“Jeongin just stop, we can just play board games.” Jisung said pulling on his wrist. Jeongin sighed as he looked at jisung and nodded his head. Jisung pulled him into the kitchen and jeongin frowned looking at him.

“It’s fine I completely understand why he’s doing it. You shouldn’t be so mad at him jeongin.”

“I know. It’s just I wanted you to be happy.” He said a frown on his face. He saw jisung smile at the omega pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay, I’m happy just spending time with you.” Jeongin jumped when he heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Minho standing there. He frowned slightly and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you-“

“It’s okay, you two can go.” The two of the exchanged glances a smile creeping on their faces.

“Really?”

“Yes, but me and Chan are going to make sure you two don’t get into any trouble.” Jisung ran to Minho and hugged his tightly a smile on his face.

“Thank you hyung!” Jeongin saw the cats face turn red and he smiled at him nodding his head when they made eye contact.

“Thank you Minho.”

“Are you guys coming or no!” Chan shouted at them and they practically ran to the door smiles on their faces.

\- - -

Jeongin looked around the arcade a sense of excitement on his face. It was all so different from what he was used to. He looked around seeing children smiling as they playing on games and grabbed paper that came from holes in the machines. He saw girls holding big plushies that looked so soft. The lights were dimmed but the screens lit up the entire place in a soft cool light.

Jisung grabbed jeongins hand and pulled him towards a long table a smile on his face.

“Ever play air hockey?” Jeongin shock his head and jisung giggled. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he was shown how to play. 

He had lost the first round...

And the second...

And of course the third round.

“You suck!” He said a pout on his face causing the omega to laugh.

“No, you’re the one who sucks. You’ve lost all three matches!”

“You want me to win for you innie?” Minho said running his hands over jeongins arms softly. He looked up the pout clear as day on his face and nodded. Jisung was cocky and thought he could win easily...

He was right...

Five matches later and Minho still hadn’t won. The both of them were sulking as they sat on the ground next to each other jisung taunting them.

“Do you think Chan would notice if we didn’t come back with him. I could convince him that I lost jisung.” Minho said a dark expression on his face.

“Hey that’s not nice! Channie! Minho’s a sore loser!” Minho sighed as he heard the deep chuckle coming from Chan.

“Why don’t you guys just play a different game?” Chan said as if it was the most obvious answer, which it was.

“I can’t loose to my boyfriend!” Minho said a pout evident on his face. “One more round!” He jumped up to his feet and stood at the end of the table a look of determination on his face. Chan rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall approaching jeongin.

“Come on, let’s do something else.” He held his hand out and jeongin smiled softly letting Chan pull him up.

“Anything in mind?” Jeongin be looked around seeing one of the giant plushies again and Chan noticed the small boys gaze.

“Alright follow me.” He pulled the fox towards the claw machine that had the giant plushies shoved inside. There were various animals thrown inside but jeongin couldn’t help but stare at the grey wolf. He didn’t know why but he thought it looked the most comfortable to cuddle with. It wasn’t oddly shaped like some of the other ones and had a cute simple design.

“Alright now don’t get mad if we don’t get anything alright.” Jeongin nodded his head as he watched Chan.

“Nononono, I want the wolfie.” He said pointing at the wolf on top. Chan found himself smiling as he looked at the fox.

“Alright, I’ll get you the wolfie.” He said as he tried his hardest.” He didn’t want to upset him, he wanted to try his absolute best to the cute plush for him. 

By the time Minho and jisung had finished (only because Minho finally won, by sheer luck), Chan was still at the claw machine.

“Now look who’s determined.” Minho teased as he hit Chan’s back making him drop the animal.

“I was so close!”

Minho frowned and backed up slightly seeing Chan’s shoulders slump. “Sorry.” Minho said sighing.

“One more time.”

“But I wanna try to get the kitty.” Jisung said a frown on his face.

“Fine you get one chance.”

It was a mistake. 

Jisung managed to the pink cat and him and Minho were happy. He sighed as he told himself one more try.

“It’s okay channie, you don’t have to try so hard.” Jeongin looked upset and Chan frowned even more.

“Just one more try then we can do whatever alright?” Jeongin nodded as he sat back down a pout on his face. It pained Chan to be honest but he wasn’t leaving without the wolf.

And they didn’t.

He was happy to see jeongin carrying around the large wolf. He didn’t let it go a single second while they were there. He got a couple of complements from kids and jeongin couldn’t help but giggle.

Chan hadn’t seen him like this before and he found it adorable. The kid somehow looked even cuter then what he normally did. 

They had spent most of the day at the arcade. They didn’t win a lot of tickets but theat was okay. Jeongin was just happy that he got to go out and have fun.

When they returned to the house woojin was sitting on the couch pouting while swung in was holding him close petting his hair.

Woojin jumped up the second the door opened and ran to jeongin.

“Oh thank god you’re okay! Please don’t leave me again like that! I told you that you’re not leaving my sight! I don’t want you to go outside-“

“Woojin it’s fine, Chan was beside me the whole time. Oh and look. He got me this cute plushie! I named him fluzzals!” He said holding the grey wolf out like a trophy.

Woojin frowned and sighed but nodded his head.

“I’m happy for you, but can we go cuddle and sleep now.” Jeongin nodded his head as he followed woojin up the stairs waving by to the group of three.

“I’m being serious, I don’t want you leaving. Last theme that happened...” woojin said the second the bedroom door closed behind him.

“I’ll be fine.”

“No jeongin, you have never been fine! You always find yourself getting in trouble somehow! Then I’m the one who has to pick up the pieces again. Do you know how much that hurts jeongin.” Jeongin felt his eyes watering, woojin normally didn’t yell at him like this.

“You don’t have to do it anymore, at least not alone.”

“That’s the problem jeongin! You don’t come to me anymore! Am I really that suffocating! I’m so sorry I’m not Chan! You hated wolves and yet you run to him now! You didn’t even tell me I was being clingy, you told him! You wanted him over me last night! You didn’t even ask if I wanted to go with you today! Are you just throwing me away!”

“N-no.”

“Jeongin, I don’t want to be here anymore. I want it to be just the two of us like it used to be. Please jeongin, I want you to leave with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you will get some chanlix and seungjin in here. Eventually. 😁


	18. Chapter 18

Woojin just stared at jeongin waiting for the fox to hug him and say that he’d go with him. Instead he saw tear filled eyes and jeongin was clinging to the wolf plushy. Woojin couldn’t help but feel anger at the sight. Maybe it was the hormone suppressants finally getting to him, slowly blocking off his omega side. 

“Woojin I don’t want to leave, I like being here.” 

“So you like them more then me know?” Jeongin a mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

“No it’s not like that woojin, I still like you!”

“But not like them!” Woojin said his face turning red as he stared down at the younger. Jeongin used to do everything with him and looked up to him. Now he just felt as if he was being replaced.

“Jeongin I have always been there with you! What happened to you jeongin? You use to rely on me-“

“Woojin I was broken! I hated being alive at that time! I relied on you because you were the only one there-“ jeongin felt a sharp pain on his cheek and he frowned as he reached his hand up. His cheek was burning and he felt his eyes tear up. Woojin had slapped him.

“So you’re mad because I saved you! You’re mad because I was there! Jeongin you would be dead if it wasn’t for me!”

“I survived two years without you! I think I would be surviving without you! Anyways Chan saved me from the streets not you!” 

Woojin froze as he looked at jeongin his face red from the slap. Chan. Chan. Chan! It was always freaking Chan with jeongin now! Woojin let a low growl out. He normally didn’t make the noise and he could feel as if his vocal chords were being scratched at. He saw fear in jeongin as eyes and woojin wanted to scoff at him.

“Oh you’re scared now aren’t you.” He said teasing as he stepped closer to jeongin. He wanted to scream and run from woojin, but this was his closest friend, the closest thing he had to family, at least before he met everyone else. His back hit the wall and he looked up the omega standing just a foot away from him.

He was still holding onto the wolf finding comfort in its soft fur. He held it closer to him trying to hide as woojin reached out and yanked the plush from him.

“You’re not a child so stop acting like one! There’s no need for you to be crying and holding onto a stuffed animal like that!” 

“I-I’m sorry!” He said tears falling down his cheeks.

“Are you though? You’ve said a lot of mean things today jeongin.”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry woojin! I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“But you did jeongin. You hurt me a lot.” He reached out petting jeongins cheek lightly as he looked down at the whimpering fox. His face was red and wet. His ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs.

“Oh innie, it’s okay, I’ll always forgive you. I’ll be the only one that’s there for you okay.” He pulled the fox into a soft hug and let him cry for a bit. He picked him up and carried him to the bed placing him down gently.

“Go to sleep innie, I’ll be beside you all night.” He just nodded his head knowing there wouldn’t be room for arguing. He wanted Chan or Minho even jisung, just someone other then woojin right now. The omega was scaring him and he wasn’t even sure if the panda knew this.

\- - -

Chan found himself sitting on the couch in the middle of the night. He wasn’t able to sleep, the house felt off. He could still smell Changbin and felixs scent , although it wasn’t as strong. He could also smell something else just under the other scents. It felt different somehow. It wasn’t normal. 

He sighed as he tried focusing on it and could smell distress, anger, sadness, and betrayal. He frowned wondering if maybe hyunjin and seungmin had gotten into a fight. 

He had gone upstairs and knocked on their door quietly. When there was no response he opened the door a frown on his face. He expected the worse, but the scent wasn’t stronger here and they were sleeping in the bed cuddled together. 

He sighed as he shut the door and walked down the hall. He frowned feeling the scent slowly going away. But he caught it just for a brief moment. Magnolias and vanilla. 

He walked to jeongin room and knocked on the door. He stood there for a second about to walk in but woo him opened the door a smile on his face. There was no sign of anger or distress on his face and he sighed.

“Everything okay Chan?”

“Just wanted to check on jeongin-“

“He’s fine, I’ve got him. He feels more comfortable with me anyways.” Woojin shut the door leaving Chan confused. He was acting weird wasn’t he?

\- - -

Chan barely slept at all that night. Collectively, he probably got an hour of sleep. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing changbin coming down into the kitchen. He stood up and walked in a smile on his face.

“So how was the rut?”

“Wasn’t the worst one, but fuck I feel bad for lixie. I woke up this morning and he looked pitiful.” Changbin sighed leaning against the counter.

“Surprised you didn’t trigger his heat or anyone else, you smelt strong.” Chan said as he moved across from the male.

“Nah, lix is on suppressants. I don’t necessarily approve-“

“Where’d he get the pills from?” Chan said his face darkening. Those things weren’t good for omegas. They were used to block hormones that triggered heats, at least that’s what everyone was told. It also blocked down a lot of other hormones. For instance ones you release in distress or when your trying to calm someone down. They made you less of an omega.

“He said he got them from woojin-“

“I’ll be back.”

“Chan wait-“ changbin sighed seeing the male ignore him and walk up the stairs. Chan looked like something was bothering him and he looked sleep deprived. Did something happen?

Chan walked up the stairs and knocked on jeongin door loudly. He didn’t bother waiting before pushing the door open.

“Woojin we need to talk!” He looked around the room and noticed that no one was inside. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked around. Don’t panic just yet Chan. They could be in woojins room, or the bathroom, or maybe in someone else’s room. 

Chan found himself searching the house and barging into rooms not caring what was going on. The others could sense Chan’s panic levels rising as he ran around tears in his eyes. Changbin finally stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

“They’re gone, I lost them, I can’t believe they’re actually gone!”

“Slow down Chan, what’s wrong? Who’s gone?” They had sat him down on the couch a frown on his face.

“Just let me check one more time please.” He looked up at changbin with pleading eyes and he sighed.

“Alright.” Chan was back on his feet as he walked up the stairs shaking. Please be in bed. Please be in bed. He opened the door and saw the same thing as he had the past twenty times. There was nothing. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. It smelt like vanilla. 

“Chan, are you okay?” Chan barely heard Changbin speak. He stood up and knelt down on the floor picking up the grey wolf jeongin had yesterday. He held it close to his chest tears falling down his cheeks.

“He’s gone changbin. I lost him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s anything that you guys want to see please let me know!!!


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week since jeongin and woojin left the others. The dynamic in the house completely changed. Chan barely slept, jisung was even more clingy, and everyone just hurt. 

They didn’t get an explanation on why they left or what even happened. They just woke up and left without a word. Woojin had been here for two years, then he just abandoned him. 

Chan sighed as he sat up on the couch a frown prominent on his face. Changbin was sitting at the kitchen table watching as Felix and Minho cooked what he assumed was breakfast.

Changbin looked up as he Chan walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

“Morning.” Changbin frowned when Chan didn’t say anything back. He had taken this the hardest out of everyone. They all noticed how attached he was jeongin and they couldn’t help but want to cry when they saw him holding the grey wolf he got for him. 

“You hungry?” Minho said holding out a plate of pancakes. Chan just shook his head and looked away knowing Minho was scowling.

“You’re hungry, eat.”

“I don’t want to.”

“As you’re pack leader in ordering you to eat.” Minho said shoving the food in front of him. Chan just sighed as he picked at the food slowly.

“Chan, I hate to say this but, you need to stop moping around. It’s not jeongin is in danger, he’s with woojin.”

“That’s supposed to make it better. He left us all for woojin?”

“Chan they had a connection we would never be able to understand. What they went through together-“

“So does that mean none of us can have a strong connection with him. We’re just dull compared to woojin.”

“I know you’re agitated Chan-“

“Agitated? I’m not agitated, just upset.” Minho frowned as he saw Chan’s eyes turning red. He was holding back tears. Minho sighed as he sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

“There isn’t anything we can do Chan.” Minho felt terrible for not being able to help him.

“I know, but it still hurts.”

“Chan, if it makes you feel better we have some of the pack looking to see if they can find them.” Minho said as he looked at Chan. He just wanted him to smile again. He hated seeing him like this.

“Thanks Minho.” Chan said the frown still clear as day. Changbin sighed and stood up abruptly.

“You’re coming with me.” Changbin said as he grabbed Chan’s wrist and hoisted him up.

“Changbin let me go.”

“HYUNJIN!” Changbin said a death grip on Chan’s arm.” Hyunjin appeared hearing his name being screamed and saw changbin holding Chan.

“Yes binnie?”

“We’re going out, would you like to come.” The alphas ears perked up and his tail wagged as he nodded his head.

“Just like old times, just the three of us.” Chan smiled softly and how eager hyunjin was and sighed.

“You can let go. I’ll go with you guys.” Changbin smiled and nodded his head as he opened the door the trio leaving.

\- - - 

When jeongin had practically been kidnapped by woojin, they went back to the streets. After all, that’s what he wanted. He wanted jeongin to need him. He wanted to fix to rely on him. He knew it sounded terrible, but he wanted him to stay broken.

Jeongin had fought him but woojin wasn’t going to let him leave. He wanted him he needed him with him.

“I-I don’t want to be broken! I was finally healing! You took that away from me!”

“Just admit that you need me jeongin! You are broken!”

“I don’t want to be though!” Jeongin had tears in his eyes as he looked at him. Woo him gritted his teeth and looked at the fox.

“I’m the only one who can take care of you! I’ve always been there, and yet you push me to the side! I’m not having that again alright!” He could feel the drops of rain hitting his face. It was soft at fort but a downpour had quickly started. He could barely hear himself breathing and he was soaked in seconds.

“Why can’t you just let me heal!”

“Because you’ll leave me! I can’t stand not being without you!”

“You were the one that wanted me to be happy!”

“Yes, but I wanted you to be happy with me, not with them!”

“Woojin you’re crazy! I want to go back! I don’t want to be out on the streets again!” Jeongin had turned to run but woohoo didn’t want him to leave yet. He couldn’t let him leave yet. He didn’t want to hurt jeongin, but at the same time, if he was hurt then he couldn’t leave him.

Woojin reached out and grabbed the back of the his shirt pulling him back. Jeongin yelped as he hit the concrete under him hard. He looked up at woojin fear in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry jeongin!” He saw the block of broken wood wood in his hand before he could react. He screamed out as he felt woo him stab into his thigh. It felt awful and he couldn’t help but to think back to the weasel. He had stabbed him also, and they call omegas weak.

\- - -

“Fuck it wasn’t supposed to rain!” Changbin said holding his jacket over his head as both hyunjin and Chan shivered in the cold.

“I’m never following you two again!” Chan said as he pulled hyung in towards him trying to warm the both of them up.

“Let’s just get inside somewhere. There’s a store over here.” Chan fin said barely loud enough for the two of them to hear. Change in and hyunjin ran over to the door quickly wanting to get out of the wetness.

Chan had been following after him but he could have sworn he heard someone screaming. He stopped and looked around the steeet but didn’t see anyone. Could it have come from behind the building?

“Chan hurry up!” Chan shook his head and ran over to the two males as they pushed their way inside.

\- - -

Woojin had wrapped up the wound with his shirt. The blood had stopped mostly and jeongin was shivering. He knew this wasn’t the best condition for him, but it would keep him by his side. He sighed as he dragged the boy over to a small over hang protecting them from some of the rain.

“Shh, everything is going to be okay alright.” He pet his hair as he cuddled him close. He didn’t want him to freeze from hypothermia. He had heard that body heat was the best way to protect someone from it, so that’s what he had done. They clothes they had were soaking wet and would help them in this case.

He had stripped both of them and held jeongin close to his body as he ran his hands over his cold body. He could feel him breathing and knew he wasn’t dead, and he hoped that it stayed that way. 

The rain was starting to let up and jeongin didn’t feel as cold anymore. He smiled slightly looking at the fox who was sleeping peacefully in his lap. He remembered that jeongin used to love rainy days.

‘It washes away our scent so no one notices us.’

He smiled petting his hair before leaning down and kissing the top of his head lightly.

“I love you so much jeongin. You were always mine, you were never theirs.”

Woojin sighed knowing that jeongin couldn’t hear him. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed again.” He sat jeongin up and started dressing him slowly a smile on his face. He felt jeongin shift in his lap and smiled.

“You awake baby?”

“Woojin?” 

“I’m right here.” He ran his hands up his arms softly but just felt him shiver instead.

“Woojin, why? W-why did you stab me?” His voice was quiet and woo him sighed.

“You were trying to run away, I couldn’t let that happen. I’m sorry.” He said wrapping his arms around the small boys waist.

“I-I hate you.” Woojin froze at the words. Jeongin hated him? That couldn’t be possible. He was always there for him. Woojin had done this for them, Chan and everyone was trying to take his baby from him.

“No you don’t jeongin, stop being stupid.”

“No, woojin. I’m not lying, I hate you.” Woojins arms tightened around the boy so that he was squeezing him tightly.

“I don’t care jeongin. I told you that you’re mine okay! You can’t leave me! You need me!”

“You made it to where I needed you. I didn’t need you anymore and you hated that.”

“You will always need me.” Woojin said as he frowned hearing jeongin whimpering. He will make sure that jeongin always needed him. He didn’t care how many times he had to hurt him, he will keep jeongin by his side, always.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeongin hadn’t gotten any better yet, and in woojins eyes, that was a success. He could walk at all right now so he completely relied on woojin to do everything for him.

“Jeongin are you hungry?”

“No.” Woojin frowned as he sat down next to the fox. He looked so weak and frail. He was beginning to pale again, which made him all the more lovely.

“Alright you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He smiled at him but jeongin wasn’t looking at him. Woojin hated it when jeongin refused to look at him, but he was just as defiant as ever.

Woojin frowned as he stared down at the ground. He was happy so why couldn’t jeongin be happy.

“Jeongin, why do you hate me?” He said looking over at the fox with sad eyes. Jeongin didn’t move, didn’t even bother looking at woojin.

“You brought me back here. Do you not remember how I said that I would rather die than come back to the streets.” 

Woojin frowned, of course he had remembered that. How couldn’t he. The fox was so broken and pitiful. Looking back on it now, he was beautiful.

“Jeongin-“ he could hear the sniffles and see his body shaking. Jeongin hadn’t cried like this in front of him in a long while. It wasn’t just a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. No his face was wet within seconds and his eyes were red. His cheeks were beginning the redden from how many times he wiped at his face.

He looked cute.

“Shh, stop crying innie-“ he said as he reached towards him.

“Don’t call me that! You don’t deserve to call me innie.” He said slapping woojins hand away. Woojin frowned and let his hand drop back to his side.

“Jeongin, stop acting like that! You realize I’m the only reason that you’re safe right now!” Woojin was letting off a lot of pheremones and jeongin couldn’t help but want to sink into the wall behind him. Woojin scared him when he got like this. He didn’t smell right, he hasn’t been smelling right for a while now. The scent of magnolias that he used to love smelled as if the were rotting.

“Honestly I could’ve just left you here to die, but I didn’t! I helped you jeongin! Everything that I do is for you!” His scent was getting stronger and jeongin was completely enveloped in it. At this rate, someone else was going to smell him.

“Woojin-“

“No I don’t want to hear you talking because everything that comes out of that mouth is useless! You say you hate me! Oh trust me I can do far worse things to you than what I’ve already done! You think anyone is going to save you! I’m the only one-“

Jeongin heard a deep low growl from behind woojin and they both froze. The scent of rotten magnolias was instead replaced by lemongrass.

Woojin turned around standing in front of jeongin his teeth showing. He’d protect the beta with his life, none of them would have done that jeongin. So why did he care about them so much. What had they ever done for jeongin!

“Go away!” 

“Tsk. I’m not scared of some omega, anyways you can scurry on. I’m not interested in you.” He said a smirk on his face. Woo him frowned and looked behind him at jeongin.

“No.”

“No? Didn’t I say that I would listen to you omega.” Within a few strides the alpha was standing in front of woohoo. He grabbed him by the shirt before tossing him off to the side. 

Jeongin was shaking as he looked up at the alpha who was squatted down in front of him.

“You’re pretty. I understand why Chan wants you back so badly. You shouldn’t have run away little omega.” Jeongin looked up at him confused.

“What?” 

“He’s not the omega you’re looking for!” Woojin shouted: why couldn’t anyone realize that he was a beta. Even Chan and the rest of them thought he was an omega.

“So you’re the one Chan was looking for?” Woojin nodded his head and the alpha shrugged his shoulders.

“Thought it would be the other one. He’s prettier and you smell rotten. Then again you do look familiar and I can barely smell him on you.” The alpha picked woojin up easily and threw him over his shoulder. 

“I’ll go turn you in and come back for some fun with this other omega. So don’t move pretty boy.” Woojin and jeongin made eye contact before they turned a corner leaving jeongin all alone again:

\- - -

“Chan!” Minho was running through the house trying to find the wolf but frowned. That’s right he went out with Changchun and hyunjin again. He sighed as he sank down on the couch.

“Hyung I want cuddles.” Jisung stood at the base of the stairs a tired expression on his face. 

“Alright come here baby.” He said and kissing practically ran into his arms curdling up on his lap. This wasn’t anything new for the older. Jisung has always been touchy, but now his anxiety had gone up. He couldn’t spend more than five minutes alone. Sometimes he would wake up in a panic and start looking around the room as if he was searching for something.

It pained Minho to see him like this. Jisung had always been so strong in his eyes and yet woojin ruined that. He hoped he was happy. He hoped he was proud that he had left his family in shambles like this.

After what Chan had told them about the pheromones everyone knew that it was working and jeongin. They all knew woojin took suppressants so of course he could get that angry. They had figured that jeongin hadn’t left entirely willingly. They still don’t know the real story but Minho would bet jisung that jeongin didn’t leave willingly.

Fucking woojin. This is all your fault.

\- - - 

Chan frowned as he sat at the bar with Changbin and hyunjin. They would never tell Minho they were out drinking, but it still felt wrong. It felt wrong to want to feel good right now. He shouldn’t feel good. He should feel depressed and hurt.

Not saying he wasn’t at all, but he wanted to get rid of that feeling. He whist wanted to stop feeling.

He knew he would stay with changbin and hyunjin but the desire to forget everything was strong. He stood up after downing his nth shot for the night and walked away.

“Chan?” Changbin looked up tiredly frowning as he didn’t see the male sitting beside him. Changbin sighed and looked at hyunjin who was just staring at his drink a frown on his face.

“Hyunjin-“

“Why’d they have to leave?” 

“Let’s not talk about this right now.” Hyunjin reeked of alcohol at the moment and changbin knew it was probably time to get back. Hopefully Minho wasn’t waiting up for them and he went to sleep with jisung.

“Let’s go get Chan.” Hyunjin frowned but nodded his head. He was out of it and it honestly seemed as if he was ready to start crying.

Chan wasn’t by the bar, he wasn’t in the bathrooms, and he wasn’t waiting by the door.

“Fucking Chan, where the hell are you?” He said through gritted teeth. He had called a cab to take hyunjin home since he was wobbling and looked like he was ready to pass out. Hopefully he could make it to the door though.

Change in looked around the crowd and froze instantly. Chan was alive and well alright. Just a few feet away he was dancing with some girl. Changchun frowned as he started pushing his way through the crowd, but Chan and the girl had already disappeared.

“Fuck.” He sighed and looked around again. He hated being short, this would have been easier if hyunjin was still beside him and slightly sober. He pushed his way through barely catching a glimpse of Chan’s tail. 

Yes he knew what Chan’s tail looked like, he has lived with him for god knows how long. The light grey tail that was streaked with a few darker stands that almost looked purple if you squinted.

Change in made sure not to lose the tail until he found himself outside of the crowd and Chan was pushing the girl behind the club.

“Fucking Chan.” He growled to himself as he pushed the door open to find Chan sucking face with the girl in front of him.

“Chan!” Said wolf popped his head up and frowned when he saw changbin.

“Come on-“

“Chan you're drunk let’s go.” He didn’t wait for a response and grabbed his arm pulling him behind him.

“Hold up-“ he words were slurred and changbin only understood the first two words that he had said.

“We’re going home Chan.” He said as the wolf stopped walking behind him.

“But is it really home. I just feel hurt every time I walk inside.” Changbin frowned as Chan grabbed at the front of his shirt right over his heart.

“Chan-“

“It’s not the same without jeongin. “ Chan was on the brink of tears and changbin knew that this wasn’t good for the alpha. He shouldn’t be going to this place.

“I hate woojin. He took jeongin away from us changbin!”

“You don’t mean-“

“I mean it changbin, I hate woojin .”

“Let’s just get back.” Chan was full on crying but he nodded his head and leaned on changbin for support. Chan didn’t hate woojin he couldn’t, but he wanted to. He wanted to hate the omega but he couldn’t bring himself to, because jeongin loved woojin.

They had gotten into a cab and Chan almost instantly passed out. Changbin sighed as he dragged him out of the car and inside the house. The lights were off and he tried being quiet but Chan had managed to fall over stumbling into the table by the door. Almost instantly the lights were on.

Minho stood in the living room a frown on his face. “You guys went out drinking?”

“Yes.” Changbin said not even bothering with trying to lie.

“Just get him to bed we can talk in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” Changbin said as he grabbed a half asleep Chan before dragging him up the stairs. Almost instantly the smell of rotten magnolias caught his nose. They found woojin?

Chan noticed the scent but it was different. It couldn’t be woojin and anyways there was no scent of vanilla that was with the scent. Woojin wouldn’t be here without jeongin, right?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is a lot longer than I had originally planned.

Jeongin was shaking, he was alone again. Woojin had left him all alone. He couldn’t even fend for himself in this state. Woojin had left him broken and alone in the streets once again.

That alpha from earlier had mentioned Chan. He said that he wanted his omega back. No doubt he was talking about woojin. Maybe they really did have something going on.

Jeongin felt tears threatening to spill down his face. Chan had said woojin wasn’t the one, but then why was he the only being taken back? Why was he the only one that Chan had looked for? Was he not as important to Chan as woojin was?

\- - -

Minho had been sitting on the couch with jisung laying across his lap when he heard the knock on the door. He carefully moved the omega to the side not wanting to wake him up.

As he approached the door he could hear muffled screaming. Minho felt his tail puff out as he ears laid flat. He didn’t know what was happening on the other side of the door, but he didn’t like how it sounded.

The knock came faster and harder then the previous one. Minho willed himself to move and open the door. He felt hatred boiling in his body at the site. An alpha who he had barely recognized was holding woojin against his chest.

“Bring him inside.” Minho said coldly as he stepped out of the way. The alpha didn’t drop woojin gently at all. Minho frowned slightly as he stopped for a second.

“Where’s jeongin?”

“Oh the beta you were looking for. Nah this one was alone there wasn’t-“ Minho gritted his teeth and grabbed the alpha by his throat.

“I swear to god if you’re fucking lying and jeongin was there, I will kill you!” Minho knew he looked frightening. He could tell by the look in jisungs eyes who was still sitting on the couch. He felt his features soften as he made eye contact with the man he loved.

“Alright he wasn’t alone! I’m sorry he was with another omega-“

“He’s not an omega, he’s a beta. Bring him back here.” Minho let go of the male and watched as he practically ran out of the house his tail between his legs.

“Jisung I’m sorry-“ the omega ran up to him and hugged him and Minho wanted to cry. He never wanted the omega to see that side of him. He never wanted to be that alpha who struck fear in his omegas heart.

“It’s okay Minho. You were just being protective, you always are.” Jisung. The caring omega who was always so quick to understand and forgive. Minho learned into him and smiled.

“Don’t act all sweet now.” Minho had almost forgotten about the omega on the floor.

“Woojin.” Minho said as he pulled himself away from jisung. The omega on the floor was smirking as he looked up at him.

“See there it is. That look of hatred in your eyes. You’re no different then any other alpha.” Minho was shocked to say the least. Woojin had been nothing but kind when he first got here, and now look at him.

“Just go lay down upstairs.” Minho said trying his hardest not to question him and rip his throat out right there. The cocky grin on his face explained everything to him. It was all a lie. Woojin never cared for any of them.

“Where’s Chan anyways, wasn’t he the one looking for me?”

“I said go lay down!” Minho felt jisungs hand wrap around his arm and Minho forced himself to calm down. Fuck, what would he do without his omega.

Woojin just smirked before standing up and walking up the stairs calmly.

“It’s okay Minho, he’ll pay. He won’t get away with what he did.” Minho frowned as he looked at his omega. Jisung looked different, he didn’t look as soft as he normally did. His eyes were narrowed and had an expression that screamed for blood. His eyes darkened and he was visibly shaking as if he was holding himself back.

“It’s okay jisung, you can let your anger out. Don’t let it bottle up inside.” Minho smiled at the omega and he could feel the grip on his arm tightening. Minho could see the tears falling down his face as jisung let go of him before balling his fists up and hitting Minho’s chest.

\- - -

Jeongin didn’t want to simply stay out and wait for the alpha to come back for him. He gritted his teeth as he braced his hand against the wall. He needed to find some sort of leverage so he could stand up.

He braced himself for the pain he knew he was going to be in. He brought his good leg up first and slowly pushed himself up. He was panting as he stood up almost all of his weight being placed on one leg. 

Now for the painful part. He took a step foreword trying not to put to much pressure on his leg but even the slightest movement shot pain through his entire body. He bit his lip hard tasting blood. He needed to move quickly and just ignore the pain.

He hated this. It reminded him too much of how it used to be. He felt tears falling down his cheeks for the nth time that day. 

“Trying to run away?” The same smell and the same voice from earlier spoke. He visibly shook as he leaned against the wall and looked at the alpha.

“Please, I-just leave me alone.” He barely managed to Say the words and they only came out as a mere whimper.

“So apparently you’re the beta Chan is looking for correct? Odd, the omega didn’t say anything about you. He was ready to just leave you here on the streets.” 

Jeongin couldn’t hold himself up anymore, the pain was too much. He sunk to the ground and frowned when he felt blood dripping from his lip. Had he been biting it that hard?

“Fuck you’re cute, but I’d be murdered if I fucking touched you.” The alpha sighed as he was clearly battling himself. The alpha shook his head as he approached jeongin before carefully picking him up being mindful of the injured leg.

“You know he must care about you to go to these lengths to find you. Sorry I didn’t realize you were a beta earlier.” Jeongin looked up at him in awe and found himself smiling.

“It’s alright.” He said seeing at how the alpha smiled back at him.

\- - -

Chan woke up with a headache. He sat up rubbing his forehead and sighed. He didn’t even remember getting home, changbin must have dragged him back here.

He frowned as he saw Minho and jisung snuggled up in the chair by his desk. He couldn’t help but smile as he stood up and approached the sleeping pair.

“Not a place that’s good for sleeping and cuddles.” Chan said to himself as he reached his arms around Minho’s shoulders and his legs. He made sure that jisung was holding onto Minho before he picked the both of them up and placed them into the bed.

“Why didn’t you two just go to your room to sleep?” He mumbled to himself before walking out of the room trying to be quiet as to not wake up the pair.

He paused as he walked past jeongins old room. He could still smell the vanilla and under it the smell of magnolias. It smelt stronger today and Chan frowned. Now that he thought about it, why did it smell so strong. He sighed and thought for a moment. When was his next rut supposed to be? Maybe that was why it was stronger today.

Chan sighed before walking down the stairs to see Changbin and felix sitting in the kitchen. “Morning.” He said sitting down across from them.

Changbin just looked at him and nodded his head causing Chan to frown. 

“Sorry was I interrupting?” Felix frowned and shook his head quickly.

“No you did nothing wrong Chan. Just have you talked to Minho yet?” Chan’s ears perked up and he shook his head.

“No, why?”

“Last night Minho said he wanted to talk to you, but you were wasted.” Changbin looked at Chan curiously trying to see if the older knew what he wanted.

“Was that why he was in my room this morning.” He frowned before standing up and leaving the table leaving a confused Felix and changbin.

He walked back upstairs and frowned at the strong smell of vanilla. That was odd, changbin and Felix hadn’t smelt that strong. He approached the door slowly wondering why it smelt strong. Could jeongin be here? No that was just crazy talk, there had been no sign of the two yet.

Before he could open the door himself the door was already opening.

\- - -

Minho woke up to jisung shaking him roughly. “Minho please.” Minho knew something was off instantly. The smell of rage filled his nose and he could feel his hair standing straight up. The smell of coffee was everywhere around him. Chan. Fuck he was pissed.

Minho shot up quickly before swinging the bedroom door open. The smell was stronger in the hallway and he could see Chan holding woojin by the collar of his shirt. His tail and ears were standing straight and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. He was ready to kill.

“Chan!” Minho didn’t want to get in the middle of the impending fight and just hoped that Chan wouldn’t do something drastic.

“Why the hell are you back here you fucking bastard!” Chan’s grip tightened as he growled low. Minho managed to look away from Chan and looked at woojin. He seemed almost unfazed by this, the small hint of fear in his eyes was the only emotion on his face.

“You were looking for me weren’t you?”

“I don’t fucking care about you! Where the hell is jeongin!” Chan slammed the omega into the wall and Minho was ready to run over there and stop Chan, but a hand stopped him. He frowned turning back to see hyunjin shaking his head. He was right he shouldn’t interfere.

“Wow I was here for two years but you don’t care about me. I shouldn’t be surprised-“

“Where is jeongin!” Chan’s hand moved towards his neck not yet choking him but on the verge of it.

“I don’t know. That alpha you sent after him probably decided he wanted to have some fun!” Woojin was laughing as he stared at Chan in the eyes. “You know because you sent an alpha, a fucking alpha, after him he’s probably being fucked right now because of you! How does it feel knowing that it’s your fault he’s brok-“ woojin was cut off by Chan’s hand squeezing around his throat. 

“It’s your fucking fault not mine! You’re the one who fucking took him away from me!”

“Who ever s-said that I t-took him.” Woojin barely managed to say in between breaths. Chan slammed him into the wall before dropping the omega.

“Jeongin wouldn’t have left!”

“But he did didn’t he. He surely wasn’t there in the morning.”

“That’s because of you!”

“He has two feet you know, he can go wherever he pleases! You’re the one keeping him trapped inside! This is just a fancier cage for him! I was just trying to save him from you Chan!” 

Chan froze as he heard the words. He wasn’t keeping jeongin locked up. If anything he had encouraged him to leave and to do things and to recover. He wanted what was best for jeongin.

“You’re wrong.” Tears threatened to fall down Chan’s face but he didn’t want to appear weak.

“Am I though? Think about it Chan. If it wasn’t for you he would’ve never ran into jaebum. He would have never seen anyone die in front of him. He wouldn’t have had to go through the pain of his mate dying! He never would have-“

“ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Chan’s hands were gripping his hair as the tears fell down his face. “If thing had gone YOUR way, then jeongin would still be on the streets! If he hadn’t met me, he’d be DEAD! I think you forget you’re the one who went after him! You are the reason I brought jeongin back with us!”

Woojin looked at Chan and smirked at how easily he was to tear apart. He didn’t want jeongin having to rely on anyone other than him. He needed to get rid of everything else in jeongin life.

“You’re right Chan, I wanted jeongin back, but I don’t want to lose him again. Especially not to the likes of you.” 

\- - -

Jeongin had woken up hearing screaming. He recognized the smells and the voices immediately. He winced as he rolled out of the bed feeling his leg getting caught in the nlankets. He hit the floor hard and gritted his teeth. He needed to see what was going on.

He managers to roll onto his stomach before crawling towards the door. He frowned when he peaked outside and saw woojin pressed against the wall and Chan was choking him.

He wanted to cry out but the were screaming at each other. This wasn’t Chan’s fault, he was happy that Chan had saved him. He hated woojin for taking that away from him. What was woojin saying that everything was Chan’s fault.

He felt tears at his eyes seeing Chan like this. The alpha looked broken by woojins words. He never blamed Chan for the thing with jaebum and he never would. Chan couldn’t help it if he has a choice anyways.

Jeongins eyes grew big as he watched woojin standing up his neck and angry red in the shape of Chan’s hand. Woojin looked as if he wanted to murder Chan right on the spot:”. He wanted to scream but couldn’t muster up the courage to do anything. Instead he felt tears welling up in his eyes blurring his vision as he heard a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry 😳😭


	22. Chapter 22

Everything froze.

First came the loud bang.

Then it was quiet.

Then the pain came through.

Jeongin.

My jeongin.

I’m not ready to let you go.

That was all that was going through his head.

Finally everything unfroze.

\- - -

Minho had tears in his eyes and he was panting as he held the gun out in front of him. A thin smoke trail was coming from the barrel and he didn’t want to hold the thing any more. He dropped it to the ground and the only thing holding him up was the wall.

He stared in front of him at the blood splattered on the wall and the blood pooling on the floor. It wasn’t the same as it was when he killed jaebum. He had no remorse then, now he was stunned. He hasn’t killed woojin he was sure of that, but he hurt one of his pack members. Woojin had been there when for two years, and Minho had shot him.

He felt himself sink to the floor as he cried harder than he has in a while. He shot woojin. He shot the sweet omega who would wake up early and cook the breakfast. The person who would sit beside you and let you rant no matter how stupid it was. He shot someone he loved.

He could faintly hear someone calling out to him, but all he could see was woojins body stained with red. Why had he shot him? There could’ve been an easier answer to this. He brought his knees up to his chest and bit his hand, he didn’t want to face reality. He didn’t shot woojin. That was someone else, right? The body on the ground had to be someone else.

He was shaking violently as he felt arms wrap around his body. He looked up and the sweet face of his omega. Jisung the boy who should never have to see something like that. He was supposed to protect him from this, and he shot someone in front of him. 

A sob racked through his body as he leaned into the omega hugging him tightly. He didn’t want to believe he did what he did. Yet, there was no denying it at this point. 

\- - -

Woojin was sent to a hospital immediately after he was shot. The nurses had told him that it wasn’t going to be fatal, but that was only because they had brought him to the hospital quickly. He was lucky that the bullet hadn’t pierced any of his organs.

They had been to the hospital to make sure he was okay, but they had agreed that they didn’t want him to come back to the house. It was a difficult division to be made, but when they saw the condition jeongin was in, they had come to terms with it. Woojin was a hazard to jeongins health.

Chan was the last person in the hospital room with woojin and he sighed as he sat in the chair beside him.

“You know, jeongin doesn’t want to see you again. You hurt him worse than he’s ever been hurt.” Woojin hadn’t said anything and just looked away from Chan. He sighed before standing up and walking out of the room not looking back at the omega he once loved. An omega he had thought about claiming.

\- - -

Jeongin looked sickly. He was pale, his breathing was irregular and he could barely keep his eyes open at this point. Seungmin had taken it upon himself to take care of the beta. He was the only one left who knew how to take care of wounds anyways. 

He had been regularly changing his bandage around his leg but, it didn’t seem to look any better. The gaping wound was red around the edges and it was starting to look discolored. Seungmin had been cleaning it daily and he made sure to keep it wrapped, what was he doing wrong? 

He frowned as he felt his forehead and frowned. He was hot, he definitely had a fever and Seungmin bit his lip. Jeongin needed a doctor, he needed to get treated immediately. They honestly should have brought him to the hospital the day he came back.

He sighed as he walked downstairs seeing Minho laying on the couch, jisung and hyunjin snuggled up next to him. He frowned slightly not wanting to disturb them just yet. He went into the kitchen and chan was sitting at the table a glass of water in front of him. 

“Chan, jeongin needs to go the hospital.” He knows he could have eased him into what was wrong, but he needed Chan to act and now. 

\- - -

Chan stared at the doctor as she walked into the waiting room. He stood up immediately and she smiled at him softly.

“Hello I’m Dr. Chul, are you the here for yang jeongin?” Chan nodded and gulped as the female held her hand out to shake his. Chan smiled at the warmth and took her scent in. She smelled of salt water, a beta, thankfully.

“Yes I’m Christopher bang, but you can just call Chan.”

“Alright, well Chan, I’m certain you’re aware of this but jeongin has suffered from a bacterial infection. It’s not difficult to treat especially since he was brought in this early. The bacteria hasn’t had time to fully infect the wound, som e antibiotics is all he’ll need.” Chan felt himself release a breath, at least he was going to be okay.

“However, he’s also suffering from anemia. He’s underweight and his iron levels are low as well as many of the other vitamins that are supposed to be in his body. It’s not as serious as it sounds, he’ll have to take supplements but it’s not serious at the moment. Hopefully it’s only a temporary thing due to his recent wound.”

Chan frowned and nodded his head sitting back down. They didn’t want to release jeongin just yet even though he wasn’t in any serious danger. He frowned as he called Minho telling him about the situation.

“So you’re not coming back to the house are you.”

“Sorry Minho, I can’t just leave him here.”

“I understand it’s fine with me.”

“How’s everyone doing though? How are you?”

“I’m fine, and everyone else is alright too. Jisung wants to know if he can see jeongin tomorrow?”

“Jeongin will be home tomorrow, but tell jisung to be careful.” He said laughing as he remembered how jisung used to jump ontop jeongin first thing in the morning.

“He said he’ll be gentle, as long as he gets to cuddle with him.” 

“Your omega seems to like jeongin better than you.” Chan said chuckling as he waited for a response.

“Hey, he still loves me! Anyways I’m glad they get along, I’m not a possessive bastard like someone I know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chan said as he laughed knowing exactly what Minho would say next.

“You’re the one who threatened to beat me to a pulp just because me and hiding mated. I think you forget just how aggressive you can get when it comes to your pack.”

“No I’m fully aware of that fact and I do not regret it.” 

“Whatever, I’m leaving have fun sleeping in a chair.” Minho said and he could hear shouting in the background before Minho hung up the phone. 

\- - -

Jeongin was happy that he was released from the hospital,. Granted he still fell like shit, but he felt better. He leaned heavily on Chan as the walked out the front doors after Chan signed him out . 

He whined as the crutch dug into his armpit or helping the pain he was already in. Chan chuckled slightly as he shook his head at the beta.

“Here, let me carry you.”

“No I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, I just helped you walk out of a hospital.” Chan said his hands on his hips. Jeongin chuckled at the sight.

“You look a mom scolding at me, kinda like Minho.”

“Did you just call Minho a mom?” Chan said dropping his hands to his sides. Jeongin seemed to be doing a bit better and he couldn’t help but to smile.

“I mean, he kinda is like a mom, maybe I should call him mommy from now on!” Jeongin said his ears standing straight up and a bright grin on his face. Chan choked on air as he laughed at the fox a smile on his face.

“I would love to see you say that.”

“Okay!” 

“What I was just jokin-“

“Too late!” Chan rolled his eyes and sighed knowing that he couldn’t stop the fox anyways.

“Wait a second, let me carry you! Stop trying to distract me, and get on my back!” He saw the foxes ear flatten and his face fall into a pout. He wasn’t losing to this battle.

“Alright fine then.” He grabbed the crutch from him and saw jeongin reach foreword about to fall flat on his face. Chan smirked and caught him throwing him over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” Jeongin said coughing immediately after. Chan stiffened up and put him down a frown on his face.

“Are you alright?” Jeongin was smiling as he shook his head and Chan frowned.

“Let me help you please.” He said pleading with the male. Jeongin features softened and he sighed.”

“Just holding my hand is enough help, I don’t need you to do everything for me.” Chan smiled and nodded his head. He should’ve expected that to say the least. 

Jeongin hated relying on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I’ve only mentioned one person having a gun! Can’t believe you guys thought I’d hurt Chan! 😭


	23. EPILOGUE

Jeongin yawned as he leaned into the back of the couch. He didn’t want to go to sleep yet, not when everyone was having this much fun. They were playing what was supposed to be monopoly, however it got a bit to realistic. Jisung ran out of money the faster and ended up selling himself to Minho to keep playing the game.

Chan had tried explaining how that wasn’t apart of the game, but he couldn’t criticize too much. After all, he refused to make jeongin pay for any of the properties that he landed on. 

“What do you mean that’s not enough money! I paid what the price was listed at!” Felix was yelling at Changbin who was just laughing his ass off.

“Sorry lix, but the price just went up. Minho owns over half the board, I have to make money somehow, even if that means increasing the price of your rent.”

“You can’t just change the rules of the game-“

“Hey, my property I can manage it however I want to.” Changbin said crossing his arms over his chest.

“How about I give you something other than money.” Felix said crawling towards changbins lap.

“Nope, I need money to pay Minho. He won’t except my body.”

“Damn right I won’t.” Minho said a smirk on his face. Felix sighed and just handed over the rest of the money that he had in front of him.

“Fine, there’s your stupid money.”

“This was supposed to be a fun family game night.” Chan said as he rolled his dice. This was the first weekend they had together since woojin left the pack and jeongin decided to stay. Well at least the first weekend where they could all actually relax.

For a while everyone was still on edge. They still tried to protect jeongin as much as they could. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house and he had to ask before doing anything. He couldn’t ever be alone and Chan mostly volunteered to watch over him.

It was tiring having to be monitored twenty four seven. So, jeongin told them that. He remembered being completely rational, he totally didn’t scream at Chan to leave him the fuck alone. After that they seemed to back off a bit more. They still watched him to make sure he was healing and that he wasn’t falling into a depression.

He really did appreciate all of them though, he was glad that they still wanted him even after everything that happened.

Jeongin couldn’t help himself but laugh whenever Chan fell victim to another one of Minho’s properties. He may have already gone bankrupt, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy everyone else’s misery.

“What are you laughing at, I’m pretty sure you’ve already lost.” Chan said a smirk on his face as he stared at jeongin. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Chan, his smirk making him ten times hotter than he already was. He just smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he he looked away not wanting him to notice the visible blush on his cheeks.

Jisung looked up at jeongin and smiled as he pulled him off of the couch and into his lap. “Jeonginnie I want cuddles.”

“Shouldn’t you be asking your boyfriend for that?” Jeongin said raising an eyebrow at the blonde squirrel .

“Hey he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my fiancé there’s a difference.” Hiding said as he laid his head down on jeongins shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, shouldn’t you ask your fiancé for cuddles then?” 

“Yeah stop hogging my baby!” Hyunjin said a pout on his face. Jeongin had honestly forgot him and Seungmin were still down here. They had lost forever ago and he thought they had gone upstairs, but guess not.

“He’s my baby, not yours!” Jisung said holding onto him tighter.

“Hey I’m not a baby!” Jeongin said a pout on his face.

“Well when you pout like that we can’t help but call you baby.” Minho said as he pinched his cheeks. Jeongin hated this, he hated being treated like a baby. Just cause he was the youngest didn’t mean he was a baby. 

“Anyways, changbin, you still think you can win against me?” Minho said his attention turning back to the game. Jeongin rolled his eyes as he saw the grin on Minho’s face knowing that the older man was going to win.

“Seriously, sungie I wanna cuddle with jeonginnie!” Hyunjin grabbed jeongins wrist and tried pulling him from the omega but jisung shook his head holding tighter.

“Do I even get a say in this!”

“No!!” They both yelled as the three of them squished together with jeongin in the middle.

“Mine.” Jisung said as he glared at hyunjin who was too close for comfort.

“Excuse you, but he’s actually mine.” Chan said pulling the fox away from the two boys. They didn’t argue but just chose to mumble curses under there breath. Jeongin felt his face heating up again and he shook his head. Stop feeling like this you idiot!!

“I think I’m gonna go to be anyways, I’ll cuddle with you guys later promise.” Jeongin said trying to make a quick escape.

“You want me to sleep with you innie?” Chan said grabbing jeongin a wrist.

“I’m not a baby, I can sleep on my own.” He said before pulling away and practically running up the stairs.

Fuck, he was so confused by everything. Everyone treated him like a baby fighting over who gets to cuddle with him, calling him childish nicknames, and it was just annoying sometimes. He didn’t want to always be this cute baby they loved and adored.

Then there was Chan.

He treated him like a child, but then he would go and do things like grabbing him and saying that he was his. Sure everyone said that jeongin was theirs, but they all had mates, Chan didn’t. Chan shouldn’t go around claiming jeongin, it’d he didn’t want to actually claim jeongin!

He sighed as he shut the door and instinctively turned on all the lights in the room. He frowned at himself as he looked around at the bright room. Was it childish to still be afraid of the dark? Was it childish to hate sleeping alone? Was it childish to sleep with a stuffed animal?

Maybe that was why everyone treated him like a child. He still did things that were child like, if he didn’t want to be the baby, then maybe he should stop by getting over his fears.

He sighed as he took a look in the mirror will quick. He didn’t look the same anymore. He wasn’t that thin dying creature he was when he first got here. He sighed as he took his shirt off examining his scars. 

He ran his hand over the scars on his chest and stomach and frowned remembering why he was scared of the dark in the first place. 

The real monsters came at night. 

He sighed knowing that he was safe here. There wouldn’t be anything that could harm him in this house. He shouldn’t be scared anymore. He looked at the faded mating bite on his neck and frowned. He hated that scar the most, because it caused him the most pain. It had stopped a while ago, but it was still awful being able to feel the burning sensation over and over again. 

Just because he’s been hurt before many times doesn’t mean he’s going to get hurt again. The weasel, jaebum, woojin, and every other animal that’s hurt him before, they aren’t here. So why are you scared jeongin?

He put the shirt back on and walked over to the lights slowly turning them off one by one. He gulped as he turned the last light off and was enveloped in darkness. 

Everything was black and it was so quiet he could hear himself breathing. He turned around and walked towards what he believed was the bed. He could hear the floor creaking underneath his feet. The wood seemed colder now that the light was gone. He could barely see and yet he felt as if all of his senses were heightened. 

He could feel his breathing speed up, he could feel his heart pounding, he’ll he could hear his heart pounding. He stopped moving and looked around him feeling paranoid. He couldn’t help but to feel as if someone was watching him. 

Jeongin youre alone. 

He swore he heard the floor creak, but he wasn’t moving. 

Jeongin you’re alone. 

He felt warm breath against his ear. 

Jeongin you’re alone! 

He could feel tears falling down his face as he shook his head. He wasn’t alone, he wasn’t safe in the dark. Any second now someone was going to jump on him and devour him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to be alone in the dark. He needed someone, he needed Chan. 

He turned around quickly not caring if he was quiet and swung the door open quickly. Chan was at the top of the stairs and jeongin couldn’t help but wonder if they had heard him running out the room. 

He threw himself at Chan tears pouring out his eyes as he held onto Chan for dear life. 

“Innie? Are you okay?” Chan ran his hand through jeongin hair noticing how his ears folded down and his tail was between his legs. Why was his fox so scared right now. 

“Channie, I-I’m scared.” Jeongin said through short and shallow breaths. 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you, channie is here alright. I’ll protect you.” Chan picked the boy up easily and carried him to his own room. He placed him on the bed gently before laying down and pulling him closer. 

“Can you talk to me baby?” Chan said trying to soothe him down. He didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already was. He probably should give him to one of the omegas, but it was his job to take care of everyone, especially the fox in his arms. He couldn’t live without his fox in his life. 

“I-I turned o-off t-th lights, b-but I was too s-scared. I-I’m sorry.” Jeongin shook his head and Chan couldn’t help but frown. 

“Jeongin, it’s okay to be scared. There’s nothing wrong with being scared of the dark okay. Can I ask you to breath for me though?” Jeongin nodded his head as he leaned into Chan’s touch. He was completely surrounded by the smell of him and it instantly calmed him down. He wiped at his eyes and looked up at Chan’s worried eyes. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a baby. I can’t even sit in the dark for more than a minute.” 

“Jeongin, there’s nothing wrong with being scared of the dark. You’ve been through hell. No one in their right mind wouldn’t be scared after everything you’ve been through.” 

“No one else is scared though! I’m the only one who still acts like a child! I can’t sleep by self, I have to hold something while I’m in the dark, and I can’t even stay in the dark for more than a minute-“ 

“Jeongin, everyone has their fears, and everyone has their own coping mechanisms. Jisung is scared of being left alone, so he makes sure to hold onto everyone every chance he gets. Minho is scared that he’s going to relapse when things get stressful, so jisung and Felix make sure to remind him that he can get through it. Everyone is scared of something, you don’t have to hate yourself because of it.” 

Jeongin frowned as he looked down. Of course he was being childish by disregarding others feelings. He hasn’t changed since the beginning, he s still that scared fox that thinks everything is out to get him. 

“Innie, stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking. You are strong. You are brave. Most people wouldn’t be able to cope with what you have been through. Don’t ever be afraid to admit that you’re scared. I will always be here to protect you okay.” 

Jeongin smiled at the thought of always being able to have Chan protect him. Than again, he wasn’t special. He was certain that speech had been practiced over time with the other members. Quickly his smile disappeared. 

“Chan, what do you see me as?” Chan frowned as he looked down at the sad fox and sighed. 

“Jeongin-“ 

“Am I just a kid to you, or... or am I something different to you?” Chan bit his lip as he looked at jeongin. What brought this about, what made him ask this? Jeongin was precious to him in a way the other members weren’t. He knew that he wasn’t their number one, but to jeongin he felt like he was. 

Jeongin always came to him when he needed something. He loved jeongin a smile more than anyone’s and he felt so proud of himself whenever he made jeongin that happy. He wanted to be able to stay by his side and help him no matter what. He wanted to see him smile more, he wanted him to be happy because he deserved it. He deserved the world and yet he’s never been given anything but pain. 

“You’re not just a kid to me jeongin.” 

“Than what am I to you?” Chan but his lip as he looked at the small fox and sighed. He didn’t want jeongin to disregard his feelings, he didn’t want to be rejected. However jeongin deserved to know what Chan thought of him, maybe it would at least make him smile again. 

“I love you jeongin. Not just as a pack member, but as something more than that. I want you to rely on me, I want to protect you, but mostly I want to make you happy. I hate it when you frown all the time and from the very first time I saw you smile, I wanted to see it again. Jeongin, I want to stay beside you and I want to make you as happy as you could possibly be, so please, jeongin, let me stay by your side.” 

Jeongin froze at the words and stared at the wolf. He seemed as if he was being honest if his eyes were anything to go off of. His features seemed to have softened and he smiled to himself. 

”Chan I’m happy you feel that way. I’d love to have you by side.” He still couldn’t help but to feel a bit empty inside. He was happy Chan wanted to be by his side, but it was different from everyone else right? This wasn’t Chan saying he wanted to make jeongin his, this was him just wanting to protect him. 

“Since you’ve said that, I’m not going to hold back alright.” Jeongin cocked his head to the side slightly but he felt Chan’s mouth against his. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened as Chan slid his tongue inside his mouth. He was surprisingly gentle as he ran his tongue over jeongins lips and inside of his mouth. 

He pulled back and looked at jeongin a shocked and reddened face. He couldn’t help but laugh at the fox. 

“W-what was that for!” 

“I told you I wanted to be by your side, which means you don’t have room for anyone else. I’m the only who gets to be this close to you alright.” Chan was looking at him a sternness in his eyes that jeongin could comprehend but he nodded his head anyway. 

“Good boy.” Chan smiled and patted his head before leaning in closer his warm breath ghosting over the skin on his neck. 

“May I?” He nibbled at the soft flesh lightly and jeongin nodded his head. He wanted to be claimed by Chan so bad. He wanted him so bad. His thoughts were cut of when he felt Chan’s teeth dig into his neck. He gasped feeling blood run down his shoulders and chest. 

It didn’t feel the same as it did when jaebum but him, this didn’t hurt as bad. He felt Chan pull back slightly before he licked at the fresh wound a smile on his face. 

“You’re mine now.” Chan growled low into jeongin a ear and he felt his hair stand up and goosebumps ran down his back. 

“C-Chan?” 

“Yes baby?” He was smiling again as he ran his hands over jeongin a chest and his neck. 

“You never told me what you were afraid of.” Chan couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in stealing another kiss. 

“I’m afraid of losing you.”


End file.
